Bound By Law
by BCDW
Summary: Piper Halliwell is a young successful lawyer. So is Leo Wyatt. Their ways have met before, but this time will have consequences. A romantic mystery that will follow along the couple as they try to overpower their challenges. This time; together.
1. Leo Wyatt's offer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I am borrowing from 'Charmed'. The rest of the characters I solemnly own. This goes to all the chapters.**

**AN: I'm…… Back! Yay. **

**It took me sooner then I thought to come out with this story. I wanted to use this opportunity to thank EVERYONE who so kindly reviewed 'Lustville', I really appreciate it and happy to see that so many of you guys enjoyed it!**

**Now, back to this story; I'm very proud of the plan I got for it, and you all know how I like planning my stories ahead. You'll like it, I promise!**

**This has nothing whatsoever to do with what's going on in the show itself, but I'm using all the characters (like I did in my three other fictions). Enjoy! And don't forget to leave a review.**

**Summery: Piper Halliwell is a young successful lawyer. So is Leo Wyatt. Their ways have met before, but this time will have consequences. This is a romantic mystery that will follow along the couple as they try to overpower their challenges. This time; together. P&L, no magic.**

**Piper is twenty eight, and Leo is thirty one. **

**Enjoy!!!**

_**Chapter 1**_

OoO **Leo Wyatt's Offering** OoO

_Ok; there is absolutely no need to panic, everything is under control… _

The words were chanting in her head as she stared at the eyes of the jury, all looking annoyed and irritated.

"What is it going to be Mrs. Halliwell?" Judge Nelson's voice came.

_It's MISS Halliwell now._

She took a deep breath in, and made her decision.

"Defense rests." Were the words that came out of her mouth and signed the end of that day's hearing.

Fifteen minutes later, she was dashing out of the courthouse down the grand stairs, trying to avoid the endless journalists all around her, asking about the hearing, each trying to get the latest scoop.

"Mrs. Halliwell, would you care to share your thoughts with us? …Does Mrs. Havana have a chance? …Mrs. Halliwell!" The reporters were everywhere, and Piper seriously just wanted to push each of them away.

"My apologies, neither my client nor I will be answering any questions tonight, the verdict will be out by midnight tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Piper pushed through the mass of microphones and photographers.

The taxi driver walked up to her and opened the black Kia Amanti Mercedes where she quickly slid in, and watched as the mass of reporters turned back to the courthouse where the opposite lawyer as just walked out, looking much more sure in himself then Piper felt.

She hasn't lost a case it years, and she feared the Havana case would break her record.

It was her first case since she came back from her maternity leave, which lasted exactly two months.

Robert, her driver, got into the driver's seat, but didn't start the car.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Good evening, Piper." A familiar voice said next to her, and Piper jumped.

_Leo Wyatt._

He looked just like he did the way she remembered him; charming and attractive. _Bastard_.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Piper asked. All she wanted was to get home as soon as possible and takes some pills against her pulsating migraine which was becoming more and more common over the past few weeks.

"It's nice to see you too." Leo said, slipping from the goblet of dark red wine he was holding. Then he gestured it towards her, offering her some.

Piper decided to keep her brave face on, and shook her head in denial.

"Fine then, have it your way." He said in his unbelievably calm tone.

"What do you want, Wyatt?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"I want to propose an offer," He started.

"I don't think so." Piper cut him, knowing that he was a lawyer and just as sly as herself.

He, however, chose to ignore the interruption.

"Next week. In Milan. With me." Leo said.

She glared at him._ What the hell was he talking about?_

He seemed to have noticed her confused face.

"Does the name James Martini ring any bells?" He asked.

Piper chuckled.

"Martini has been accused of robbing the Amsterdam Bank. He's the number one criminal on the charts. What has he got to do with this shit about Milan?"

"Ah, but you see; he isn't a criminal. His only crime is against his seven ex-wives, but he is clean other then that. He didn't touch that Bank." Leo said with a smile.

"And you want to represent him." Piper concluded.

"Correction; I want _us_ -as in you and me- to represent him." His smile grew even wider, and Piper wanted to slap him.

"We haven't talked in… months, and you want me to take a case with you? Get real, Wyatt." Piper frowned.

"Listen to me; we are the best lawyers around and everyone knows it, don't deny. We have more then a good chance of winning, but only if we do it together." He seemed as enthusiastic as ever.

"I just got done with this huge Havana case which I'm about to loose…"

"You won't loose. I can bet you on it." Leo added.

"… And I'm in no fucking mood to go to Milan to save Martini's ass."

"Your reputation will grow beyond the sky. If you haven't checked lately, you and I are the most requested Lawyers these days. Right there on the top with your ex husband."

Piper's thoughts flew back to Tony, who she divorced about three months before she gave birth to Brie; three more months ago.

"Oh, and there is this another small bit of info that might attract you." Leo said, and she saw that his sly brain was already planning something.

"Surprise me, Wyatt."

"Haven't I always?" He chuckled, and she eyed him. "Guess who's the lawyer that the Amsterdam bank hired?"

_It couldn't be…_

"That's right Piper; Tony Granolas, the one and the only; your ex."

Piper's eyes widened. Well, that figures. It's so like him to go and represent this huge bank that has ninety present chances of winning.

"You like?" Leo asked.

"Look, as tempting as this is –and god knows it's tempting- I can't." Piper sighed.

"Why the fuck no? What's stopping you? Don't tell me you're going to miss on such an opportunity because _I'm _offering it to you?"

"The world doesn't revolve around you Leo; I have my personal reasons. Commitments."

"And what commitments would those be? You've just divorced, it's not like you have a husband waiting at home." Leo said, a bit too harshly.

Piper almost slapped him, but quickly remembered he probably didn't even know she had a daughter. It's been too long.

"Leo, you have to understand… things have change since the last time… We saw each other."

"Right. Then you were married; now you aren't. What's your point?" Leo asked.

Piper frowned, and looked down at her watch. "It's late, I have to get home." She said, feeling the all too familiar pain in the sides of her head. She was too tired to argue.

Leo stared at her for a while, then dug out his card from his pocket.

"Promise me that you'll think about it. Martini's case is a once in a life time opportunity." He said, handing her the card with his number and office address, which she knew all too well. Yet - she took it.

"I will. Good night."

He nodded to her, then opened his door and walked out.

She saw him getting into one of his black SUV's, and turned back to her driver.

"You know the way Robert. ASAP will be appreciated." She said softly, and leaned back in her seat, holding her troubling head in her hands.

About twenty minutes later she was finally climbing the porch steps to her way-too-huge house.

She started working at 7 that morning, and now it was over 9 pm.

As she opened one of the double doors into the house, a nice and homey sight caught her eyes.

Piper's Grams was walking around in circles, bouncing Piper's three months old daughter; Brianna Penelope Halliwell.

"Well, it's about time! What took you so long?" Grams asked, not to loudly so Brie wouldn't be disturbed.

"The damn hearing took two hours more then I thought it would." Piper said, approaching her grandmother and daughter.

She couldn't help but smile at Brie's peaceful little face. Her big brown eyes lit up as soon as they landed on their mother.

"Oh… Come here you little trouble maker." Piper took her daughter in her arms and laid her along her chest carefully, holding her fragile head with her palm.

Grams was smiling.

"She missed you." She said.

"I know. I'm the worst mommy in the world for leaving you for the whole day like that… was the milk I pumped last night enough?"

"Yes. But I think she'll be hungry soon enough again."

"I know, I promise I won't starve her." Piper said, and walked over to the sofa to sit down together with Brie still looking over her mother's shoulder.

"Prue called." Grams said, sitting down herself.

Piper suddenly remembered something.

"Oh no, I forgot… we were supposed to meet with her and Pheebs today at seven…" Piper said, starting to feel guilty.

"It's ok; she said they'll stop by tomorrow morning before your hearing. By the way, how did that go?"

"Bad, very bad. I'm afraid we might loose that one."

"Don't be ridiculous Piper; you haven't lost a case in years." Grams waved it off, and Piper decided not to argue.

"Listen, Grams, you really shouldn't be doing this for me. It's not fair to have you stay here all day like that… I'll be starting to look for a nanny." Piper announced. She felt that she was using her young grandmother's kindness one bit too much.

"None sense Piper, I love staying with my great-grandchild, and she's no trouble at all. There is nothing I'd want to be doing more." Grams exclaimed.

"Ok. But I'm still hiring a nanny, just so you have some help."

After a few minutes of convincing, Grams agreed. After all, Piper was a lawyer – convincing was her specialty.

By nine thirty Grams had already left. Piper took Brie upstairs and settled down to feed her.

She looked around at the grand room she was in, then down at her small daughter.

They didn't need that big of a house. She and Tony bought it when they found out Piper was pregnant, but only two months after they finally moved in everything crushed and Tony was soon out of the house and her life.

Piper made herself a mental note to start and try to sell the mansion, but those unpleasant thoughts quickly were vanished from her mind.

After Brie seemed full, Piper took her to her bed and put her already sleeping angel in her bed, grabbing a monitor with her as she dashed downstairs.

In the kitchen she dug out her pills from one of the cabinets, and swallowed two of them, drinking it up with a full glass of water.

She set the glass down, already feeling better even though the pills didn't take effect yet At least she knew she would be able to sleep.

Next she took out her Mac to check her e-mail.

Various e-mails were sent regarding the Havana case which finally will be over tomorrow. The rest were offerings from her boss about some new cases she might be interested in.

Nothing grabbed her attention, and Piper was the kind of a lawyer that had the right to pick her clients.

Then her eyes landed on an e-mail from Leo Wyatt.

Hesitating a bit, she opened it.

_Good evening Piper. _

_I realize you probably didn't have much time to think over my offer, but I've just had a talk with James Martini, and I wanted to let you know that he is very much interested. Be prepared to get a call from him sometime tomorrow. _

_I'm not pressing on you to agree to this; but I want you to think it over. _

_I've also talked with our boss, which I doubt you still remember we share - and he was delighted to hear the idea of you and me uniting again for a case like this. _

_Hoping to will hear from you soon. _

_Always,_

_Leo Wyatt_

Piper sighed.

She remembered all too well the famous case that took them both to the sky, reputation-wise.

That was back in the time when they were… together. Well, somewhat together.

They were never really a couple.

She only saw him about twice a month, and they usually spent most of the day flirting, then the night having very violent sex.

But that was in the past… that was the way things were about three odd years ago.

Then she married Tony. And, well, from there things went the way they did, and Piper only saw Leo on rear occasions. Unless you count that one night stand about a year and a half ago, one which Piper tried to forget.

Her mind brought her back to the present.

She would give almost anything to win in a case against Tony, who she hasn't switched a word with since he walked out of the house. He called ones, but she didn't return that call. He didn't bother to call again, not even after Brie was born.

He never met his daughter.

Maybe she should take that case with Wyatt?

It would bring back many past memories… but just the thought of winning a case against her fucker ex after he left her high and dry…

The small squeak from the monitor attracted Piper's thoughts, and she went up to suit her daughter.

God, she was so precious; so perfect. Life seemed to be so easy for the twelve week old girl.

But Piper had a decision to make. Maybe after the Havana case would be over tomorrow things will seem clearer, and it would be easier to make that decision.

But until then, Piper was left to ponder the new possibilities that were opening to her in life.

**AN: Well? What do you think? I know there are many question forming in your guys' heads, but they will all be answered in future chapters. **

**Let me know if you want me to go on!**


	2. A Call from HIM

**AN: Hey guys… thanks for being patient; sorry it took me so long to update, I'll try to make it faster next time but I can't promise anything. **

**Thanks to all of you for the wonderful reviews! You know how much I like them. **

**Oh, I probably should clear one thing up… Brianna (Brie) is Tony's daughter, not Leo's, even though Piper had a few 'nights' with him (which will be explored more throughout the story). I know it would be perfect to say 'oh, she's Leo's daughter! Not that bastard's, what a relief', but I don't want to turn it into a fairy tale… lol I'm sure you'll like it anyways. **

**Enjoy this one!**

_**Chapter 2**_

OoO **A Call from HIM** OoO

Leo Wyatt sat with his legs crossed, staring at the woman in the front of the courtroom.

Today was the day in which the jury would decide the final verdict for the Havana case.

Leo, not caring as much for the case or its results, watched as Piper Halliwell swayed towards the jury, her arms talking for her as they moved through the air.

He turned to look at the faces of the jury, and he clearly could tell they were already caught by her natural charm to make people think and act the way she wanted them to.

She must have said something amusing, because he heard the chuckles through the grand room.

A practical joke - nothing like it to break the tension of a hearing. Piper knew all the rules in the book, she always did.

Leo was sitting in the far end, watching as the final hearing progressed.

He couldn't bring himself to hear anything she or anyone else for that matter was saying, he could only concentrate on her elegant self; wearing that black miniskirt suit like no one else probably could, walking around and talking (which through his eyes looked more like dancing).

What a woman.

"We'll retrieve to this very room in an hour exactly in which the jury will conclude a verdict." The judge's voice announced, bringing Leo out of his sweet trance, and the crowd rose to leave for that hour of waiting.

Leo, suddenly more aware of his surrounding, rose up himself and made his way to where Piper was now sitting, tapping her pen on the table.

"You shouldn't be nervous you know," he said to her.

Her head shot up and her big brown eyes rested on him.

"I'm not nervous." Piper stated.

"Surely. Would you mind to switch a word?" Leo asked, gesturing towards a quieter spot.

She seemed to hesitate, but then stood up, straightened her jacket and followed him.

"Have you thought about my offer?" Leo opened as they walked side by side towards the way out of the courthouse.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Well?"

"Wait, let's stay in here." Piper said instead. "The reporters are waiting outside; don't want to disappoint them by telling the verdict isn't decided on yet." She explained.

"You won't need to; it's more then obvious that you've scored this one."

Piper eyed him.

"About you're offer…"

"- Right…"

"I can't." She said plainly.

"Why?"

There couldn't have been a better offer, he knew it. What could be better then going to Milan to win the biggest case of the year, going against your own ex?

"Because, Leo, I can't. I just can't take off for a week if not longer..."

"If it's about that, then don't worry. We can fly and stay there for a day or two, just to get Martini here and collect a few starting points, that's all; we can work on it from San Francisco if that's what will take for you to agree to this."

"Oh really? And what makes you think that Martini will want to come all the way here?" She asked, the moment her cell phone rang.

Leo looked at the time on the clock across the room. 11:10. exactly on time.

--OoO--

Piper eyed Leo suspiciously.

He seemed one bit too happy about her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, Signora Halliwell, it's a pleasure." Said a voice with a severe Latin accent. Italian, probably.

"How flattering. Who am I talking to?" Piper asked, still staring at Leo's amused expression.

"James Martini, of course." He said with a chuckle.

Well, that explained Leo's reaction. He knew Martini will be calling.

"Mr. Martini… it's my pleasure then. How are you?" Piper asked, tuning lawyer voice on.

"Splendid. I hear you and my dear friend Leonardo are in agreement to represent me?"

Piper hesitated. _This was it_; either she was doing this thing and taking a huge risk of loosing her reputation if they don't win the case, and the even larger risk of finding herself being played by Leo Wyatt again; or letting it go and continuing to work on something smaller to relieve her headache after the huge Havana case.

But before she could decide properly, the words escaped her mouth;

"Yes sir, you've heard right."

Leo was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, caro, how delightful I am to hear that! I cannot wait to meet the two of you next week here in Milano. I will have a proper talk with you then. Send my thank you to Signor Wyatt. I'll be waiting for a call from you about your time of arrival here in Italy. Arrivederci!"

"Ciao…" Piper said in a small voice, and turned her cell off.

Well, that was one interesting man. In fact, Piper realized she couldn't wait to meet him in person.

"Charming, isn't he?" Leo asked.

"You are such a bastard Wyatt. Always get what you want, don't you?"

"Yes I do. I learn from the best…" Leo said and winked. "I'll call you tomorrow morning. And don't worry, I'll talk with the boss today and let him know we got Martini covered. You've made the right choice Piper. Good night."

"Aren't you going to stay to hear the verdict?" Piper asked, already knowing his sly answer.

"You know I don't need to hear it to know. Good night, Piper." And with that, he opened the courthouse doors and walked out into the night.

She sighed, and turned back to walk to Mrs. Havana and give her a few last encouraging words, before sitting back down, waiting patiently for the jury to come out.

At 11:45, everyone was back at their places.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Nelson asked.

The representative of the jury rose to his feet.

Piper was standing too, trying to keep her breathing at normal rate.

_It's ok Piper… even if you loose, it's not the end of the world… it's just one case…_

"Yes, your honor -" The man said, and Piper's heart stopped.

_Alright, it's no time for a panic attack… Since when do I panic over a verdict?! _

"- the ladies and gentlemen of the jury find Mrs. Havana…"

_Breathe… In, our, in, out, in…_

"Not guilty."

Cheers were shot through the room, and Piper felt Mrs. Havana's arms around her, hugging her tightly, chanting thank you's in her ear.

_Ok. Not guilty. That's good. Thank god…_

Finally, Piper let herself put a small smile on, and tuned back into her all-in-control self, ready for another hour of congratulations.

She got home late, it was way past midnight.

Grams was asleep on the couch, and Brie was asleep in her playpen.

Piper covered her grandmother with a blanket near by, and went to get her probably hungry daughter.

She settled down in a chair with Brie, and let her daughter feed.

Closing her eyes, Piper was finally able to relax after the stressful day. Her head was still nagging, but at least now she knew that the Havana case was solved and done with, no more worrying needed.

She then remembered what she'd agreed to that night.

As usual, Leo Wyatt tricked her into doing what he wanted. Although, maybe it was a good thing? She'd have a week of break before they would start, and she'll only have to leave Brie for no more then two or three days.

Then, the phone rang.

Piper looked at the time. 1:04 pm. Who'd be calling that late? It must have been one of her sisters… no one else would be calling her number at home.

She pulled the not-yet satisfied Brie away, and reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Piper… it's me."

_Oh god. Tony?_

"…Tony?" Piper echoed her thoughts.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm calling late." He said in his deep voice, just the way she remembered it.

"Wh-… _Why_ are you calling?" She asked, feeling her lower lip starting to tremble. The last think she wanted was to start crying.

"How are you, Piper?" He asked instead. It was too awkward to hear him talk again. It's been about six months since he left, and they've been married for over two years.

"Great, actually. Couldn't be better." She answered stubbornly. "Why are you calling me Tony?"

"Ah… well, um… I've -eh- heard, something, and I think I should ask you about it. Is it true that you agreed to represent Martini?" He asked.

_Oh, so that's why he called. That bastard will never change._

"Yes, actually, with _Leo_." Piper said, making sure he heard the 'Leo' part.

"Look, Piper, don't do this… why do you want to make things even more complicated then they already are?"

"Excuse me? I don't see any complications. In fact, this is none of your business. We're both simply… doing our jobs."

She heard him frown, probably knowing there was no use in arguing with her.

"How's my daughter?" He suddenly surprised her by asking.

"I'm sorry, but if I remember right, your exact words were, 'As far as I'm concerned, Piper, I have no daughter'. Or do you not remember that when you left me about six months ago??" Piper asked, trying very hard not to break down.

"Piper, please… let's not…"

"'Let's not' what? Tony, you have no fucking right to call me here and think you can change my decision, and if you think you do; then maybe you need a rain check." She hissed, her hands trembling with what seemed to be either great anger or just plain frustration.

He was obviously in a loss of words.

"Don't call again." Piper blurred out, and put the phone down.

Flashes of the day he left her were painfully coming back.

She was already six months pregnant back then, and she remembered well how she went to use his Mac since hers wasn't working… then, she accidentally opened a file, exposing pictures of her husband, with a woman. They were only from a week before, and Piper was in complete shock. She was so delusional; she decided he would have a good explanation, but as soon as she told him what she had found; he burst, and left her that very night.

He claimed that he wasn't ready for an 'addition' to the family, that he wasn't ready to be a father. Apparently the eighteen year old gal he found in San Diego fit him better then a pregnant woman.

That was the last she'd heard of him, until that night.

By the time Grams had woken up and ran into the room to see what the mess was about, Piper was already unable to stop the tears and desperation.

Grams's eyes settled on Piper, and she reached out to grab the now also crying Brie from her arms.

Piper covered her face with her palms, hating herself for crying over… her ex. She's already cried too much because of him.

"What happened?" Grams asked while shushing Brie, rocking the girl in her arms.

Piper pulled her knees up to her chest, and sniffed in loudly.

"Tony called."

And that was enough of an explanation.

It didn't take long for Piper to calm down. She took Brie back, and spent the next thirty minutes looking at the girl as she was falling asleep.

She looked nothing like her father, not even a bit. Or at least that was what Piper liked to think.

Her mind was set; she was going to go to Milan with Wyatt, and win the damn case.

Whatever it would take.

Even if it means she'd have to spend hours upon hours with Leo Wyatt, never giving in to any ridiculous womanly desires.

_Oh my._

**AN: And that was another chapter… You didn't see Phoebe or Prue in it yet, but they will come. Don't forget to leave those reviews I love so much…**


	3. Things He Didn't Know About Her

**AN: Hey guys… thanks for the reviews! Less then what I got for the very first chapter, but the reviews were great nonetheless. **

**This chapter is kind of to show you what Piper and Leo's relationship looks like at the moment… Even some glimpses to the past (Muahahaha!). Sorry.**

**About my comment last chapter that Brie will _not_ be Leo's daughter, I didn't mean to offend anyone by it! I didn't say it against any of you that suggested the idea, I thought of it myself actually. I would have written that even if none of you would have mentioned it. So no hard feeling guys, I wasn't aiming and offending any of you!**

**About Piper and Leo and their affairs while she was married; they only had one, the rest were before her marriage (the chapter will explore more on that).**

_**Chapter 3**_

OoO **Things He Didn't Know About Her** OoO

Three Halliwell sisters were sitting around a small round table in a café downtown.

Piper reached over to where Brie's stroller was to cover her more tightly with the blanket laying over her.

"Are you sure you've made the right decision?" Prue's voice asked.

Piper looked up.

"No." She answered simply, getting back to her tea.

Prue was talking about Piper's announcement of going to Milan. With Leo. Wyatt.

"I say she should go for it. She'll get to kick Tony's ass." Phoebe said, winking.

"Phoebe, we don't 'Kick Ass' in court. We win a case."

"Put it however you'd like Piper. Maybe this is what you need to get over that jerk." Phoebe suggested.

"She's already over him, Phoebe." Prue argued.

"No she's not."

"Of course she is."

"She's not! Look at her." Both sisters turned to look at the middle child.

Piper, only then catching up, said; "I'm over him".

"See?" Prue teased.

"Liar." Phoebe concluded, and they all took a long slip of their teas and coffees.

"And anyway… Leo Wyatt will be there with you the _whole_ way. _Leo Wyatt_! Piper, I thought he was out of the door. Do you really want to bring back all these… memories?"

Piper sighed.

"It was all a long time ago Prue. We've both… moved on. He might be married for all I know."

"No he's not." Phoebe pointed out.

"And you know this why?"

"He was on the list of the twenty bachelors of the month." Phoebe said simply.

_Damn it. Damn _him

"Look, Prue, I understand where your concern is coming from, I really do… but I've already agreed to this."

"You didn't sign anything, you can still back out." Prue pointed out.

Piper gave her a long stare.

"Ok. Ok. If this is what you want to do, I won't argue with the best." Prue said and offered a smiled.

"Thank you. Now, my only problem is Brie; I'll only be gone for three days tops, but I still need someone to watch over her. I think I'll hire a nanny; I've already got someone on my mind. I can't leave all the responsibility on Grams." Piper pondered aloud.

"She can stay with me." Prue offered as a matter of fact.

"Prue…"

"Really! Andy is working on this huge case right now; I won't have much going on. Nothing important at work either; I don't have any shootings scheduled until late next week."

"Sounds like a good idea to me…" Phoebe offered.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked. "She won't let you sleep at night you know."

Prue smiled. "Don't worry. And grams will be coming over a lot too, I'm sure. It's only for three days – how hard can it be?"

Piper burst laughing.

"Really Piper… And anyway, we've been considering having kids of our own sometime; this could be a great experience!" Prue said, now very excited.

"Oh, alright then. Just don't kill my kid. Make sure she doesn't kill you either."

--OoO--

He slipped the ice cold water on his table, and looked at his watch.

Piper was only late by a bit, but Leo was surprised. She was never late.

They set up a meeting in a restaurant to plan out their trip to Milan. It was a restaurant they've been in before years ago, the same one they kept meeting at while they were working together on the case that brought them both to the top.

Leo tapped on the glass with his finger, theb picked it up to stare at the clean water.

Through it, he saw a familiar figure being escorted towards him by the butler.

He put the glass down, and there she was.

She was wearing a long-sleeved white buttoned shirt, sitting tightly around her upper body, caressing her waist and chest. It was neatly tucked into a black knee-length skirt. On top of that was a brownish-black knee-length leather jacket. The back high-heal shoes finished off the perfect look.

It was the outfit she'd usually be wearing for work, but in that kind of a restaurant, that's what everyone was wearing. About 90 percent of the clients were for business diners.

The butler pulled up a chair for her, and she took it, thanking him.

"We'll have a bottle of red dry wine. Give me your best." Leo said, and the butler left to get their order.

Piper smirked at him.

"You're late…" He said, teasing.

"I was held up at home. I'm sure you didn't mind waiting." Piper said.

Her hair was not up like it usually is, and it awfully reminded him of the mornings he would wake up next to her, her perfectly straight hair everywhere, it's touch was so sweet…

"No, I didn't. How are you Piper?" He asked casually.

"Can't complain. You were right about the Havana case. As always." She said.

Leo smiled. "I hope you didn't have your doubts in me. Or yourself."

"Our very best wine." The butler interrupted.

Two goblets were filed with the dark red liquid.

Leo took a slip of his, and saw Piper hesitate, and only gulp just a bit of it before putting it down.

"That's odd. I think I remember well, and dry red wine is your favorite." Leo said.

"It is. I'm lowering it with the alcohol." She said, never looking at him.

"You? 'Lowering it on the alcohol'?" Leo almost teased.

Piper, seeming irritated, cleared her throat.

"Right, sorry, none of my business."

They made their orders and continued with the back and forth playful snapping. Some things never change.

The conversation quickly turned to discuss their target. They decided to get tickets to Milan for Friday which was two days away.

"Now, Piper, if I may ask… why won't you go for more then three days? You don't have to explain anything to me, but the longer our stay will last the larger head start we will get. I was actually planning on spending two weeks there."

Piper glared at him. She had something to tell him, he could see that.

"You can stay longer…" Piper suggested.

"Martini will come back will be coming here, no point in staying in Italy when he's in San Francisco. No one will want to talk to us without him anyway." Leo reminded.

"I know." She said.

"Are you absolutely sure that three days is the tops?" Leo tried again.

Piper let out a sigh. "Leo, you remember how I told you that things are different now?"

"Of course they are."

"I can't leave home for long. I can't leave my daughter for more then three days." Piper stated, and raised her fork to her mouth, her eyes looking down at her plate.

_A daughter?_ That was a shocking one.

"A daughter ha? I had no idea. How old is she?" Leo asked.

"About three months."

_Wow. _How come he didn't hear about it then? Wait… she divorced Tony about… half a year ago? That made no sense…

"Tony's daughter?" Leo asked, thinking that it might now have been his if they divorced.

"Who else?"

"Right. Is that why you divorced?" Leo asked, knowing he was invading her private bubble. But he wanted to know.

"Yes. That was one of the reasons."

Leo nodded. He always thought Tony Granolas was a bastard. That right there only proved his point.

He remembered that night about… 18 or so months ago. It seemed so close now. They were both in a party organized by that time's top lawyer. They bumped into each other after being apart for too long. She was already married to Tony by then.

She hasn't talked to anyone that night, and she was usually the center of the conversations. He walked up to her and offered her to go outside. He found out the she's just had a fight with Tony that night; she wouldn't tell him what was it about. But when they decided to go back inside she grabbed his shirt, and pulled him down for a long, effective kiss. He drove her to his place, and she spent the night in his embrace. God, how he missed her.

"Earth to Leo…" Piper's voice came, and Leo realized he was smiling.

He quickly wiped the smile away, and tried to remember what they were talking about.

"Right, sorry. We need the paper work. Do you have it?" Leo asked.

"Oh, that… I think I left it at my place after I made a few phone calls to Milan… But we'll need if for tonight, won't we?"

"I think so. I set up a meeting with the boss at eight. He wants to hear our plans."

"Right. We can pass by my house on the way to his office." Piper offered.

"We'll do that then."

He followed her car as she was driving it down the street.

The very last house down the street was hers. She pressed the button and opened the gate, and they both drove into the round parking place.

She got out of her car and waited for him to, then led him up the stairs to the grand house. It was almost as huge as his.

She opened the wooden double doors, and the first thing that caught Leo's attention was not the interesting stylish design of the house, but the baby toys scattered everywhere.

Leo could tell that this house was designed for a rich couple; with a bar planted against the right wall, and a dark red carpet that makes you want to walk on it barefoot. Maybe even have sex on it. The ceiling was high, made completely out of some kind of light wood. There were huge paintings everywhere, all in the same style of colorful shapes that formed into a woman, or a musical instrument, or just something that enchanted you but you couldn't figure it out.

The colorful playpen, the light green stroller, and the little toys lying around were defiantly out of place, yet they turned the picture upside down, making the room seem homey and cozy.

"Piper darling? Is that you?" An extremely familiar voice asked.

Leo spun around after Piper, and saw as Mrs. Halliwell, Or 'Grams' - as Piper used to call her, walked into the room with a tiny baby in her arms.

Leo didn't even know humans could be that small…

"Hey Grams." Piper said, putting her leather jacket away.

"Leo." Grams finally noticed him.

She was staring at him like he was the devil which she despised.

"Good evening, Mrs. Halliwell. It's great to see you again." Leo said, flashing a smiled, trying to break the ice.

"I'm sure." She said, and turned back to Piper, who was now advancing towards the little girl in her grandmother's arms.

"I forgot to grab a few things we'll need for tonight's meeting. Has she been a good girl?" Piper asked.

Grams cracked a smile for the first time and handed the girl to Piper.

"We won't be long." Piper said, and headed to another room.

Leo followed.

She opened the door to her office with her free hand and turned the lights on. The girl she put in yet another playpen.

"What's her name?" Leo asked, staring down at her, while her mother started opening various cabinets, looking for the papers they needed.

"Brianna. We call her Brie." Piper smiled, and took out a green file. "Here it is. I'll just make sure it's all here…" She put her reading glasses on and started ruffling through the papers.

Leo walked closer to the playpen. Brie's big brown eyes (which gave away who her mother was) were staring right at him as if she was about to comment on something.

"What?" Leo asked aloud.

"Ha?" Piper asked, looking up. "Were you just talking to Brie?"

"She was staring at me. I thought she wanted something." Leo confessed. Piper stared at him like he was from a mad house, and burst laughing. Obviously he came out as the infantile one.

"She's three months old Leo, she stares at anything."

"I knew that." Leo said, stepping away from the baby before he could say anything dumb again and took a glimpse at the papers. "Everything in there?"

"Seems like it. Let me just take Brie back to Grams and we'll be on our way. Help yourself to anything in the frig." Piper said, gesturing to the small drink bar with a tiny frig, and shoving the grin file in his hands. She took the girl back to her arms and started talking to her in a small voice, then walked out of the office.

Leo walked around the grand dark wooden desk and turned the desk light on. He started looking through the pictures on the table. About three of them were of Brie, others were Brie with Piper. Two of them were Piper with her sisters Prue and Phoebe, who he remembered very well. They were hard to forget. On was of a woman Leo guessed to be Piper's mother, who he remembered died when she was a kid.

One photograph, however, was lying face down.

He looked up to the door to make sure Piper hasn't come back yet, and turned it around.

The glass was broken. Through it, he could see Piper with a man's hand around her shoulder. Then man was Tony.

"Ready to go?" Piper's voice came. She was looking at the frame held in Leo's hands.

"Yeah." Leo put it down and followed her out after saying his goodbye to Grams.

A lot happened in Piper's life since he last saw her, and Leo wanted to know more about it. And when Leo wanted something, he always got it.

**AN: This chapter was probably not as good… but no matter if you liked it or not don't forget to review… Please. Feel free to criticize; it will only improve the chapters to come. Thank you!**


	4. In Milan At Last

**AN: Hey guys… I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this time, I had a bit of a writer's block (an old excuse, I know, but I think that was my case this time). However, I came up with something fantastic that just came to me randomly and filled a missing spot in the heart of this fiction! So be prepared for some fun here… lots of mysteries and drama coming up. It's not much different form what I had originally planed; it's just a better version of it… and I'm excited now!**

**But until then…; How come the reviews from you guys keep declining each chapter? I hate complaining… but I'm just wondering. If you guys read, let me know what you think, weather you like it or not, I really do want to know if you don't… It will help me to fix some. Thanks guys… And thank you SO MUCH for those of you who do review! You all rock! (and all the rest of the readers as well of course).**

**Enjoy this chapter everyone!!**

_**Chapter 4**_

OoO **In Milan At Last** OoO

Piper examined her ticket.

_Gate: 17 B. Departure time to New York: 6:30 am._

It was now 6 exactly, and just enough time to find her gate.

Their first five hour flight was to New York where they would spend three hours before they have to catch a plane to Milan. Another 10 hours. _Oh joy._

"Looking for gate 17B?" A deep male's voice came, and Piper jumped.

Above her, stood Leo Wyatt's all too familiar figure.

"Thank you for that. And I know very well where it is." Piper snapped, putting her ticket away, not letting on the fact that she was lost and had no idea where the gate was.

"Good then. Lead the way." Leo said, smiling, not even moving to any direction to help her out.

Piper stared at the three ways she could choose to go to. Her eyes looked for any signs that would say 'B', but none of them did. _Damn._

The last thing she wanted was to look like a moron next to Wyatt. So she closed her eyes for a moment, took a breath, and started heading to wherever her legs took her.

Leo followed, saying nothing.

_Well then, maybe I should trust my instincts more,_ Piper thought, sure she had chosen the right way.

"You know, the plane doesn't usually pick people up from the lady's room. And we don't have time for a potty break." Leo's voice declared, and Piper stopped as soon as she comprehended what he had said.

_Damn instincts._

She turned back to him and sighed.

"Fine, Mr. Smart guy. Why don't you lead the way, oh wise one?" She asked.

He laughed, and said; "Well, why didn't you say you didn't know where to go?"

With that, they left towards their gate. It was on the other side of the airport.

"We're late." Leo noted as they were hurrying towards an already empty gate.

"Oh really? Well, why don't you tell me what _you_ were doing on the other side of the terminal then??" Piper asked as they advanced towards the closing doors.

"I entered through the North doors." He said quickly. "Hi, sorry we're late." He told the lady at the counter.

"It's quite alright. Another minute or so the plane would have already been out of here." She ran the tickets in her computer and handed them back to Piper and Leo.

"Tank you." Piper said as brightly as she could, and headed towards the gate with Leo.

"Oh, and Mr. Wyatt?" The lady called.

They both turned around.

"I'm a big fan of yours." She said, smirking.

Piper rolled her eyes and continued inside.

---------

"More water?" The plane attendant asked.

Piper shook her head.

They were only about two or three hours into their flight to New York, and it couldn't have been worse. They ran into a nasty storm and the plane wouldn't stop shaking.

And shaking, and shaking… and shaking… and shaking… and _shaking_… _Ohhh…_

"Are you ok?" Leo's voice asked from the side.

Piper, nodded.

"You look pale." Leo noted.

"Flights. Not my favorite." Piper blurred out, and tried to focus on the wall of the airplane.

"The flight to Milan is a lot longer…" Leo reminded.

"Thank you, I know." Piper said.

They would land in Milan in the morning and with no time to complain about get leg they'll have to pick up Martini from jail, meet with Amsterdam's bank' administrator, Mr. Ronaldy, and his lawyer; Tony. _Oh god. _

After that, they set up a meeting with the detective that has been on this case up until now.

They were all in Italy because some of the money was found, invested in Martini's cigar company ("Martini's"), and that was the last straw that pointed all the accusing fingers at him. Piper didn't even know what Leo had in mind that could possibly save his ass.

_Oh god, why is it so freaking shaky…_

Piper realized she was holding the arm supporter tightly with her hand, her knuckles turning white, when another hand was placed above hers.

She looked up at Leo. He was staring at her with concern.

"Would you mind telling me how exactly are you planning on bailing Martini out of jail today?" Piper said, slowly pulling her hand to herself, trying to forget the uncomfortable situation she was just in.

Leo smiled.

"You'll see…" was all he said.

About three nauseating hours later they have finally landed in New York.

"We're here." Leo announced.

"Goodie." Piper muttered, and hurried towards the doorway out of the plane.

As soon as they stepped into the terminal, Piper felt alive again. She smiled.

"It's good to see you all cheery." Leo smirked as they waited for their luggage that was supposed to be brought to them personally.

"As long as I'm not stuck on a plane, I'll be very cheery." Piper said.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat." Leo concluded.

--OoO--

They were four hours into their flight to Milan.

The storm seemed to be following their tails.

He looked over at his partner and she had her eyes wide open, staring blankly at the turned off TV screen on the seat in front of her.

She was getting up about every twenty minutes to go to the bathroom, obviously not enjoying the flight much. Not that he was…

"You know, if you actually make pictures show up on the screen it will be much more interesting to look at." Leo tried to say with sympathy, but it came out a bit edgy.

"Shut up." Piper murmured.

"Sorry." Leo said, giving up on lightning up the mood.

"Do you want a pretzel?" He asked instead, holing up an inch high brown stick.

Piper stared down at it, and he saw her raw face crack into a small smile. There, she was such a beauty now… But the plane took a small shake down and Piper's smile was quickly wiped away.

"Damn storm." Piper muttered.

Leo looked out his small window. It was all just a gray mess; they were obviously in a cloud.

About an hour earlier he had checked on his laptop and he found that the storm in south Europe was only growing. He feared their flight back might be delayed… but chose to tell Piper later, she would probably freak on him.

He decided that starting a conversation would be a smart thing to do to distract her from the flight.

"So… are you ok with the fact that we'll be running against your ex?" He asked. _What kind of a question is that? Hell; whatever happened to his 'inner charm'? _

She stared at him. "I thought you used that one as something that would tempt me to do all this." Piper noted.

"I know. But I can't be sure…"

She looked away. "He called me a few days ago."

"On personal levels or because-"

"-He called when he found out I was running against him. He tried to persuade me not to. God, after six months, he suddenly calls like we never knew each other." Piper said.

He could tell that in her mind she was probably stubbing Tony with knives.

"But when your daughter, Brie, was born, didn't he-"

"No. He didn't. He doesn't even know her name." Piper said, and Leo realized he was adding salt to a fire that he didn't want to start up.

"It's ok Leo, you don't have to get all red faced." Piper smirked at him, and he smiled back.

"My face is never red. It's simply… pinkish. I think it's sexy."

Piper shook her head as if at a five year old, and headed back to the bathroom again.

--OoO--

It was long hours later.

Milan couldn't be seen as they were landing; everything seemed like one big gray covering the city, connecting it with the rainy sky.

Piper looked out the window as Leo was giving directions to the driver that was already waiting for them as they walked out of the airport.

It was 9 am, and a long day was waiting in front of them. Neither of them has had much sleep in the last 14 hours.

The jail Martini was staying at looked more like a five star hotel.

An officer led them to Martini's 'room', and unlocked it.

"Are you sure this is a prison?" Piper asked as they walking into his room. It was beautiful.

Leo smiled, nodding.

"Well, well, well… _Ciao i miei amici_!" Martini's voice came behind them, saying something in Italian that sounded like a 'hello' gesture.

"Martini, good to see you." Leo said, shaking his hand.

"Always, Leo. And what a pleasure, Mrs. Halliwell," Martini said, letting go of Leo's hand and placing Piper's underneath his. He gave a small kiss to the top of her hand and tilted his head slightly.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Martini." Piper said in her low pitched lawyer tone.

Leo left to talk with someone to work on getting Martini out of jail, while Piper settled down by a table next to Martini.

"Wine?" He asked, already pouring her some. Piper decided not to decline for the sake of politeness.

"Thank you."

"_Lei è benvenuto_." Martini said, and Piper gave him a confused glance. "You're welcome, _caro_" Martini translated.

Piper nodded with a smile.

After some traditional small talk, Piper decided she wanted to use the spare time until Leo gets back to hear some more about the case. She's hardly had time to do any research.

"Well, it's quite simple actually. I was in Amsterdam to promote my new investment in leather jackets," Martini started, and Piper noted the bright black long jacket he was wearing, one that jumped to her eyes together with his dark black hair and Italian-style mustache right when sthey came in. "Of course, I have an account in the bank, so I stopped by there… a few times I guess. I actually wanted to take out a bit more then usual, but they didn't let me. I didn't make a fuzz; I knew I could just do the same from here. I wanted to put 'a few' dollars aside and leave them in Amsterdam in my assistant's hand, just in case the leather jacket business would be in crisis. I left the next morning, and by the time I was back 35 million were sitting in my 'Martini's Cigars'. Honestly, if I wanted to rob a bank, I wouldn't put it in a company where any detective would easily find it." Martini marked.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that last part." Piper added, and considered what he said. "I've heard something about the secretary at the bank… she was claiming that you two had something going on."

"The little _prostituta_! She says that I had SEX with her and made her believe that I was a 'good man', and later she saw me transferring those 70 million somewhere! Bullshit!" He exclaimed with his Italian accent.

That was when Leo came in, a smile pierced to his face.

The damn man managed to somehow bail Martini out.

"How the hell did you do that?" Piper asked as they were waiting for Martini in the limousine.

"I'm Leo Wyatt. I get anything I want." He smirked, as they saw Martini approaching them.

"Where to now?" Piper asked.

"Your ex."

They sent the limousine with Martini to a hotel, and used the car Leo had rented and asked to have waiting for them by the jail.

In about an hour they reached the building where they had a meeting set up with Tony and Mr. Ronaldy (the manager of the Amsterdam Bank).

As they walked through the hall, led by a secretary, Piper suddenly felt tense.

It was _Tony_… will she really be able to do it?

She has always been strong when it came to her work, but it never mixed up with anything personal before.

She didn't have time to think it over enough when the double doors in front of them opened, exposing a huge round table with places for about 20 people. In the far end set Mr. Ronaldy, and Tony. _Oh god. _

He looked just like he always did. His black hair was put away sideways, and he was even tanner then he was the last time she saw him. The suit he was wearing was black, with a blue tie. _She remembered that tie_. She remembered too much just from seeing him.

"Good day." Leo said, advancing towards the two.

Piper followed him, her mind completely in a different place from her body.

"Good day." Tony said.

Piper tried to release the breath she was holding.

Leo and Tony were now shaking hands, and she was shaking Ronaldy's, taking no notice of the man.

"Piper." Tony said, as his hand reached over to shake hers.

"Tony." Piper repeated in the same tone, surprised at how calm she managed to make it seem.

Her stomach were turning and making loops from the inside.

Why the hell did she think she could do this?

She froze.

She couldn't move a muscle.

She was doomed.

**AN: And there you have it! Please take note of all the small details that Martini had mentioned… right now you still don't have enough to rely on, but soon you will see lot's of problems opening up, among them some personal ones for the two leading characters… Muahahaha!! **

**BTW; in the few days I couldn't make words be written down in this fiction I've started something new… I'll probably post it with the next chapter; it will be completely different from anything I've ever posted on here. You'll see. You won't get it confused with this one.**

**Review please --_grin--_**


	5. Breaking Down

**AN: Sorry guys that it's taking me so long to update lately… I didn't like how this chapter came out the first time I wrote it so I've rewritten it, and I like it a lot better now! I think you will too, especially the ending (wink). But don't cheat and read the ending first……… lol**

**BTW; I have my new fiction up ("Life Is Inescapable"), so any of you who haven't read it yet interested (and thanks to all who did!!); it's a Piper centered one, and along with Piper comes Leo… well, you know how it goes. It's VERY different from any other fiction I've posted here, but I think I like it, so I'll be continuing it.**

**Enjoy this chapter!!**

_**Chapter 5**_

OoO **Breaking Down in His Embrace** OoO

Neither of the other men in the room seemed to take notice of this, but Leo saw Piper's lip tremble just a bit after she pronounced her ex husband's name.

Her face stayed cool, unmoved.

She was panicking, he could tell.

"Mr. Granolas," Leo started, turning to Tony. "I assume you have the papers we'll be signing today?"

"Yes indeed. Would you three just excuse me for a moment while I get it from the secretary down the hall." Tony said, staring about five extra seconds at Piper before heading out.

Mr. Ronaldy looked irritated by the whole situation. _All right, one problem at a time…_

"Mr. Ronaldy, if you'll excuse _us _for a moment, I just want to have a word with my partner." Leo requested. Ronaldy waved his hand, and Leo took it as a yes.

He placed his hand on her back and led her to another end of the room, out of Ronaldy's earshot.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked quietly.

Piper shook her head no.

Leo frowned. He felt like a complete idiot. A selfish, egoistic idiot.

"I'm so sorry Piper; I shouldn't have pulled you into this… You can still back out; you don't have to take on the case…"

She cut him off.

"No, I'll be fine." She said, but he could see a layer of water in her eyes.

_God, he was such a fucking idiot…_

"Piper…"

"Just give me a few minutes, _I'll be fine._" She said. "I'll be back in a moment." She mumbled, and left out to the hall, probably going to the lady's.

Leo sighed, cursing himself again, and turned back to observe the man at the other end of the room.

He made his way towards Ronaldy, and took a seat next to him on one of the chairs.

Now that he took a closer look at him, he started building his character; a short man, wearing cream colored suit with a black buttoned shirt underneath, a black tie to go with, and light brown hair. 'Money' was written all over the guy.

"Well, Mr. Wyatt, I'll admit that I was very much looking forward to meeting you today." Ronaldy said with a slight Dutch accent.

Leo wasn't buying the act.

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. I've heard much of you and Mrs. Halliwell, and I couldn't wait to meet the two who are brave –or should I say foolish- enough to try and take that crook out of jail." Ronaldy said.

Leo chuckled. It was obvious that Ronaldy wasn't going to keep up with the niceness for long.

"Well, we do fully believe in his pureness." Leo said, with an intonation to annoy Ronaldy.

But then Tony came back with the papers.

"Found them." He said, holding the file up and giving a smile that only a bastard can master.

Tony then looked around, confused.

"Where is Piper?"

"_Ms. Halliwell_, will be back in no time." Leo said.

And soon, she was.

Leo was expecting to see a pale and red eyed woman, but instead she came in, looking like she's just come back from a spa. No trace of sadness or stress could be seen on her face, but Leo knew that is was there. It was there somewhere; deep inside.

"Shall we?" Piper said brightly, taking a seat by the other three men around the table and flashing a beautiful smile. She wasn't fooling Leo.

Piper kept up with her brightness for the rest of the meeting, and Leo could see that Tony was a bit shocked. He probably expected her to start bawling at some point, but as they were leaving the office at 10 pm that night, Piper closed by saying;

"It was good to see you again Tony, I look forward to this whole procedure."

And with that, they left.

They were staying in a hotel about twenty minutes away, so Leo stuffed two gums in his mouth while he was driving so that he wouldn't fall asleep.

Piper didn't say a word on the way back; she just fell asleep after the first five minutes.

"Piper? We're here." Leo said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Here… Oh, the hotel. Right." She said, getting out of the car.

The Medici hotel was packed so they had to share a number, but it was big enough for each to have their privacy.

They both dragged themselves up the stairs, and flopped in unison on the couch.

"That was long." Leo noted, referring to the last 24 hours.

"Too long." Piper agreed. "I'm starving." She added.

"Good call. I'll order something."

Leo called and asked for a dinner for two to be brought up to their number, and while waiting they both headed to take showers.

Dinner was brought as soon as Leo came out, but Piper took about fifteen minutes more then him, so he had time to set it nicely on the table.

She came out wearing loose sweatpants and a black tank top, her hair loose on her bare shoulders.

It touched her skin with beautiful chocolate waves. She looked exhausted. Just about how he felt.

"Dinner, is served." Leo said, exaggerating an English accent.

Piper smiled and dropped herself down on one of the chairs.

That was when they heard the knock on the door.

"Room service?" Piper offered.

"At midnight? I doubt it." Leo said, heading towards the door. He turned the lock and opened it.

_Tony. _

"Tony. Can I help you?" Leo asked. _What in hell was that man doing here?_

Tony's eyes were already searching for something –or someone- behind Leo.

"Yes actually. Is Piper here?" He asked, anxious to get in.

"Who is it?" Piper asked, coming up to the door.

Leo turned around to look at her, and her eyes landed right on her ex, widening as they did.

"Piper, hi. Sorry I'm here this late. Can we talk?" He asked, eyeing Leo.

Leo turned again to look at her. She was hesitating, but quickly put a brave face on.

"I'll be out in the hall." Leo announced, grabbing his unfinished beer and walking outside with it.

He couldn't make out what they were saying, but after a few minutes of calmness he was starting to hear their voices rising…

--OoO--

"Look, just explain me why you are here Tony; I think I've seen your face enough for one day." Piper snapped after about ten minutes of useless conversation, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Piper, what you are doing is too fucking ridiculous! You need to move on; coming all the way to Milan won't bring me back." He said.

Piper felt her blood boiling. How she wanted to _scream_…

"Please Tony, don't be pathetic. You need to understand that you are not the center of the world, moreover; not the center of _my_ world."

Tony sighed. He looked down for a few moments, tapped his foot, then looked back at her.

"So you just came here and left our daughter back in San Francisco?" Tony asked.

Piper wanted to run up to him and hit him as hard as she could. She wanted to hurt him like she never wanted to hurt anyone before. She wanted to make him hurt like he did her.

"You have no right to question me about how I choose to care for _MY _daughter!!" She yelled.

"Now, Piper, calm down, you don't want to get one of your panic attacks…"

"Screw you Tony. Get the fuck out of here, all we share now is business." Piper hissed. She so desperately wanted him to leave.

"At least… Just tell me what her name is." He said, almost pleading. He was referring to Brianna. He made it seem as if he was the victim, as if she was keeping him away from his daughter… _He was the one who left. He was the one who said he didn't want the child growing in her. Fuck him._

"As far as you are concerned… 'She' doesn't exist. Have a good night, Mr. Granolas."

"Piper…"

"I said; _have a good night_!" Piper yelled, and turned away as he headed out of the room.

She heard the door open, and then his movement stopped.

"You are making a mistake Piper. Don't do this. This case is not meant for you." He said, and the door closed behind him.

Piper took a deep breath, telling herself it went good, but before she knew it she dropped down to the floor and started sobbing. _How she hated that man…_

--OoO--

About fifteen minutes passed before the door to their number opened again, and an angry Tony came out.

He snored aloud as he passed Leo down the hall, but before he could go any further Leo grabbed his arm and pulled him closer so that his mouth was very close to Tony's ear.

"It's over, Tony; you're out of her life. Start playing the role."

Tony chuckled.

"Keep your nose in your own shit, Wyatt." He said, and freed himself from Leo's grip.

Leo let him go; for now.

He headed back to the room, and the slightly shaking figure on the floor overwhelmed him.

Piper, Piper Halliwell, was sitting on the ground with a tear stroked face, her fingers dug deep into her hair line.

Understanding, Leo came to kneel down next to her and pulled her up with one arm around her shoulders, leading her to a couch near by.

"I h-hate him Leo, I swear I d-do. And I don't care if Martini is a f-fucking crook. We're going to win this case. I swear we will." She rambled.

Leo, feeling for the dear to him woman, leaned closer to give her a comforting hug, but Piper apparently had other plans.

As soon as leaned over to wrap her with his arms, she lunched to his mouth and kissed him, bringing her arms around his neck.

Leo, overwhelmed at first, placed his hands on her waist and held her numbly for a moment, before he himself pulled her closer.

When they pulled away from the wet kiss, she threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder, while he stroked her hair with one hand, and held her close with the other.

**AN: Finally, ha? Well, you guys knew that the PiperLeoness (a new word!) will be aboard soon. I liked this chapter; let me know if you did. **

**Review! Please!! **


	6. Bad News From Home

**AN: I'm so sorry it took me this long to update… I have finals coming up and have to study lots. Anyway, I didn't forget about this fiction… in fact, I think you guys will like this chapter. Surprises are awaiting you in the end…. Hahahaha!! Lol, enjoy.**

_**Chapter 6**_

OoO **Bad News From Home** OoO

She lay in her bed, staring at the darkness of the hotel room.

_Wait... did I really kiss him? I kissed... Leo Wyatt? _

Piper felt a sense of deja-vu. It wasn't the first time she'd asked herself that question… good thing she didn't go completely insane, then she'd be asking it with a bit of a difference, it would sound something like this; _Did I really sleep with Wyatt? AGAIN?_

After she'd calmed down earlier that evening, she took off to bed without eating, somehow her appetite was completely drained out.

Now it was soon time to get up and be ready for another long day in Milan.

A 'long day in Milan' might have sounded nice if it wasn't so stormy outside, and if she didn't know that the day that was set in front of her wasn't going to be a relaxing one. Which might be good; it would get her mind off of Tony. And Leo.

And so, she soon was up and making coffee. She got dressed and started working on making appointments for that day with people that they needed to see. All that of course after phoning Prue and 'talking' to Brie over the phone. Prue said she was easy to take care of, but Piper could very well hear her exhausted voice…

--OoO--

Leo ruffled his hair, too tired to reach for a brush to get it to sit right. He buttoned up his shirt, pulled some pants up, and threw a tie over his shoulder.

He was surprised to find Piper in the kitchen, all dressed up with a mug of coffee set next to her laptop, one in which she was already typing something.

He'd planed to wake her up later, thinking she'd want a little extra sleep after the previous sight, but it seemed like he had forgotten how efficient Piper Halliwell was.

She looked up as he came in, and he became self-conscious of how messy he must have looked, at least next to her neat dark red blouse and perfect grey knee-length skirt.

"Morning. Coffee?" She asked. She looked calm and completely recovered from yesterday, but Leo knew better then to be fooled by what she was letting out.

"Thanks." He said, and helped himself to it. "How are you feeling?" He asked casually.

Piper looked up, hesitating.

"Good." She said, and looked back down to her Mac.

Leo nodded, grabbing his now full mug and taking a seat next to Piper.

"You sure? Anything I can do for you?" Leo continued, refusing to cooperate with her attempt to treat it like nothing ever happened.

"No. Thanks. We have a meeting with Ms. Larsanda in an hour." She said instead.

Ms. Larsanda was the main secretary of the bank that claimed that Martini has used her sexually to get to the bank's money.

"Jolly." Leo said.

Piper chuckled at the expression.

--OoO--

"Ms. Larsanda? Lawyers Mr. Wyatt and Mrs. Halliwell are here to see you." The butler said, letting the two lawyers into the main hall.

A woman looking to be about five years older then Piper herself appeared from one of the rooms, looking not even nearly happy to see them.

"Good morning, Ms. Larsanda." Piper put her hand out for the other woman to shake, but she just stared at it, making no obvious motions towards it.

Piper, keeping her smile on, put her hand away casually.

Leo stepped forward.

"It's a great pleasure, Ms. Larsanda, we've been longing for this meeting." He said, sending her a dazzling smile and letting himself further in down the grand corridor.

Ms. Larsanda followed him closely with a suspicious look.

"Look; not to be rude," Larsanda started, looking back and forth from Leo and Piper, "But I don't understand why you two are here. I've already said everything to the federals. I don't have to tell you anything."

"True, but we aren't here to judge, we are here to understand what happened better. If you please, we'd just like to hear your side of the story." Leo said, smiling.

Piper knew he was putting on a show, but Ms. Larsanda seemed to be buying it.

And so, as soon as they were all seated, Larsanda started with her tale. It sounded something like this;

Martini came to get money; Martini didn't get his money; Martini persuaded Larsanda to go on a date with him; Martini had sex with her after he got her drunken AT THE BANK; Martini left her high and dry, taking about 40 million dollars with him.

_Yeah, right_.

As they were walking back to their car, Piper looked up to see Leo's thoughtful face.

"She's a good act. She'll fool the jury." Piper said. It was one thing convincing two lawyers; the jury might take a completely different look at it.

"True. She makes herself the victim and it's an easy way out. Although, we do have a very intimidating woman on our side…" Leo smiled.

"Who do you mean…?" Piper asked, but quickly realized he was talking about her.

She smiled as he opened the door to her seat for her, smirking.

She knew well that she was very good at playing the jury with her little finger, but this case seemed different. Martini had all the odds against him.

They spent the rest of the day with the detective, getting some information collected. Later they contacted Martini, and it was time to fly back.

"When is our flight?" Martini asked next to Leo. They were on their way to the airport.

"At nine. We have an hour or so." Leo said.

Piper was anxious to get home. She wasn't able to get a hold of anyone at home… and she couldn't keep her cell on at all times.

"This is a pretty nasty storm. They might delay the flight." Piper heard Martini say.

She had to admit that she had that thought in the back of her head, but she didn't want to think it.

She saw Leo glance at her.

"You think they might delay it?" Piper asked, suspecting something.

Leo's eyes looked elsewhere.

"Leo…" Piper warned.

"The _Signora_ is talking to you, show some respect." Martini ordered.

"I'm sorry Piper, but there is a good chance that we won't be able to fly out today…"

"What??" Piper asked.

"I'm not saying anything; chances are the flight is going to be late no more then a few minutes."

"And what about his storm? I can't even use my cell because of it." Piper said. She didn't like what was going on.

Leo just gave her an 'I'm sorry' look. Piper was about to snap something else, but then reminded herself that Leo didn't do anything, he couldn't control the weather.

Soon they were in the airport. The first thing that caught her eye as they came in were the words;

'ALL DEPARTING FLIGHTS FROM MILAN ARE CANCELED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.'

"Fuck." Piper said aloud.

"Watch you're language. _Signoras _don't use _bad_ words." He said with his Italian accent.

Piper knew Martini was just trying to cheer her, but Piper was now completely unsatisfied with the situation. She couldn't stay away form Brie for that long… it's not ok. She missed her daughter.

She felt Leo's hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go talk to someone, figure out how long are we stuck here." He said, understanding, and headed towards a counter to talk to someone.

"Are you in a hurry to get to San Francisco?" Martini asked as they walked and found a place to seat. There were hundreds of other irritated people, disappointed and hopeful.

"Yes… I have to get to my daughter."

"A daughter? So you two are married?" Martini asked casually.

_You two?_ Who was he talking about…? _OH._

"Me and Wyatt? Are you mad?" Piper chuckled.

Martini looked taken aback.

"I assumed you were. You look like a couple. Not a married couple, but a couple."

"Well, we are far from that." Piper quickly said, and Martini smirked.

"So your daughter is staying with her father?"

"No. She's with my sister. Her father is here in Milan."

"In _Milano_?" Martini asked, now looking completely confused. "You make no sense, _Signora_."

Piper sighed.

"Have you met the lawyer representing the bank yet?"

"Yes. That Granolas guy. I don't like him." Martini added.

"Yeah, well, neither do I." Piper noted.

Martini seemed to catch on. "I see. And you are running against your ex-husband… interesting move."

"I am here to save your ass."

"And for that I'll be grateful forever." He smiled, just as Leo came back.

"Well?" Piper asked, but Leo's face said it all.

"They don't know. Might be in an hour, might be in a day. Might be more. We can wait here for a couple of hours, incase things clear up." Leo said.

Piper, with no other choice, nodded in agreement.

For the next hour and a half she was trying to reach Grams or one of her sisters, wanting to let them know about her delay, but the call couldn't be connected due to the weather.

It wasn't until they were about to give up and leave to stay in the closest hotel that Piper finally reached Phoebe's cell phone.

"Hello?" A familiar voice said.

"Phoebe! Thank god… I've been trying to call all day."

"Piper, is that you? I can't hear anything… Piper??"

"Yes, It's me… can you hear me now?" Piper asked, moving about until the line seemed clearer.

"Oh god, we were trying to reach you but you didn't answer…"

Piper was starting to identify the worrisome in her sister's voice.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Piper asked franticly, receiving concerned looks from both Leo and Martini.

"Piper, are you there?? Piper!"

"Yes! What's wrong? Talk to me Phoebe…"

"Last night we…" Phoebe started, but the line didn't let Piper hear it all, "and we called the doctor and he sa…. High fever… took her to… trying to reach you but you di… now here wi… sh… don't know wha…" Piper couldn't make out anything her sister was saying.

"Phoebe! I can't hear you…" Piper said desperately. She knew something was terribly wrong.

"Piper..."

"Yes! Phoebe, I couldn't hear you; what happened??"

"Brie has a very high fever and we took her to the emergency room a few hours ago!" Phoebe shouted, and Piper heard well.

Oh god. _OH GOD_.

"Piper I…. eh…. She…Gra…doct…" She could no longer make out anything Phoebe was saying.

"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed, right before she heard the line go dead and a machine saying;

"Your call was disconnected, if you wish to try again, please dial one…."

Piper let her hand drop to her side.

This couldn't be happening… her daughter was in the hospital in a god knows what condition, and Piper was halfway across the globe from her.

"Piper? What did she say? What happened?" Leo asked, trying to get her attention.

But Piper couldn't concentrate on anything anymore.

She was starting to feel the familiar symptoms of a panic attack.

She put her right hand on her chest, feeling the dull pain creeping through. She felt the severe palpitations of her heart, followed by a flow of faintness and nausea.

"Piper!" She heard Leo's voice, but it was too distant. She couldn't breathe; she didn't know what to hold on to.

At some point she felt Leo's body supporting her weight, but she could no longer make out what was going on around her.

**AN: Well, that would have to be a cliffy… I think it's the perfect place to stop (evil laugh…) **

**Don't forget to review.**


	7. Hurrying Back Home

**Thanks all for the reviews guys… I'm trying to have two fictions going at once, but it's a bit hard. With finals next week, it's even harder. **

**Now, don't hate me all! I'll redeem myself…. This chapter isn't as good, but it will at least fill the hole I left for you all to fall in last chapter. Oh, and the Italian I put in here and there… well, I don't know the language, so I probably have lots of mistakes… feel free to correct me if you find them (;**

**Enjoy!!**

_**Chapter 7**_

OoO **Hurrying Back Home** OoO

Leo knew that something was terribly wrong even before Piper's cell dropped to the floor right from her hand.

He placed himself directly in front of her, trying to find a spot where her now lost eyes would see him, and started firing questions; "Piper? What did she say? What happened?"

She didn't say anything. She was staring right at him, but it was if there was something beyond him that her mind was focusing on. And not just a few feet behind him; but probably miles away, in San Francisco.

In all the years he'd known her, he'd never seen such a complex look on the woman's face. Unlike her strictly calm expression, one that lets all that are around her know she's in charge, now she looked stunned, confused, scared, puzzled, mad, bewildered, stupefied, perplexed… Leo couldn't find the word that would fit. It was too… too much emotion in her eyes.

"Wyatt, don't just stand there!" Martini exclaimed.

Leo then started noticing the painless of her features. Her hand flew to crass her chest, and her breathing was fastening. Soon her eyes were rolling to their backs, and Leo found himself catching her from collapsing on the floor, a state he'd never seen Piper Halliwell in.

"Piper!"

It was too late.

Her breathing seemed uncontrollable now. Leo was overwhelmed, and couldn't support her weight. He dropped down to his knees, his arms trying to hold her seemingly gelatinous body.

Martini was yelling for help.

"_Aiuto! Aiuto! Questa Donna ha bisogno di un dottore_!!"

Leo turned around so he had Piper's back leaning against his chest, both his arms holding her along her arms. She was holding his sleeves tightly, inhaling and exhaling so deeply Leo knew she would pass out very soon if someone professional wouldn't come into the picture.

"_Qualcuno, per favore, aiuta_!" Martini continued.

Two of the people working in the terminal, Leo couldn't tell as who, ran up to them and starting calling someone on their cells.

"Come on already!" Leo let out, not sure if it was to Piper, the two men, or himself. He had no idea how to help her; he wasn't even sure what was going on.

Her chest rose and fell in a fast temper, and the color in her face was slowly draining.

Both her hands were tightly clutched into a fist around the fabric of his long sleeves.

Soon, a man with big black glasses and gray hair kneeled down in front of her, and started instructing something in Italian…

"_Alito lentamente... in e verso l'esterno... aliti profondi dell'introito…_" He was saying.

"She doesn't speak Fucking Italian!" Leo panicked, seeing that it wasn't helping Piper any.

The man, who Leo figured to be a doctor, leaned forward and started pressing slightly on Piper's abdomen, seeming to form a bubble of air that systematically started slowing Piper's breaths.

It took long minutes before she didn't seem hysterical and her breathing had slowed.

At that point, the now stressed doctor pulled away and nodded to Leo.

"Thank you." Leo said. He helped Piper sit up, and suddenly was aware of all the people around watching them.

Before neither he nor Martini had a chance to ask her anything, a voice filled the building;

"_Tutti i voli solo di nuovo a sqedual, prego ottengono ai vostri cancelli e sono preparati per una partenza nelle quattro ore prossime…"_

Leo looked up to Martini for translation.

"They are starting to fly the plains out now." Martini quickly said, but both their attentions were quickly turned to the still pale Piper.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked. Her head was still resting on his chest.

"Yes." She said quietly.

Martini got up to talk with the doctor who helped them, and another man came over to help Leo get Piper to her feet. They set her down at one of the blue plastic chairs that the airport had thousands of lined up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Panic attack." Piper summed up, taking the glass of water that one of the men was giving her and letting some of it pour down her throat.

"Something is wrong with Brie?" Leo asked.

Piper first gave him a 'how did you know?' look, but then nodded. He saw her eyes turn crystal shiny.

"They had to take her to the hospital… because of high fever. Oh god Leo…" He saw her start breathing loudly again, and hurried to speak.

"Shh… just relax… it's going to be ok." He said, knowing he was using the old cliché by putting 'it's going to be ok' in. Plus, she was a lawyer, he should know better then to talk to her like to a jury.

"I'm half way around the world from her… I don't even know how bad it is…" She said, ignoring his effort to calm her.

"Piper… Piper…" He tried to get her attention, but her eyes were flying everywhere. "Piper!" He said louder, grabbing her shoulders, gently yet roughly enough to get her to look at him.

"With all respect intended… Piper; it wouldn't matter if you are here or there, it wouldn't help Brie any. Now, I just want you to calm down… we're going to get on the first plain flying out to New York, and before you know it we will be in San Francisco." Leo said, knowing it was just bullshit, but just as well he knew the words would help.

She nodded, listening.

"Good. How are you feeling?" He asked another time.

Piper nodded again.

"Alright. I'll just go and see if we can get a private plain going."

"How the hell will you do that?" Piper asked.

Leo just flashed one of his smiled, and walked off as soon as Martini joined them.

Half an hour later, there was a plain arranged for them to fly out on, joining a few men heading out to New York.

When he returned to Martini and Piper, all men and women who were before gathered around them now were gone, everyone hurrying to get back to work, and others just to get on their plains as soon as possible.

Piper seemed much calmer, staring blankly at her cell, as if waiting for it to ring.

Martini was next to her, sending her constant worrisome glances.

"Alright, I've got us a 'ride'." Leo announced.

--OoO--

It was about four hours into their flight to New York. Another 6 or 7 to go.

Piper tried to keep it together, especially after the episode back at the airport. She didn't have a panic attack like that for about six months now… not since after Tony left her. She had a bit of a shock and broke down.

Now she couldn't get her mind off of her baby.

How could she let it happen? She never should have left San Francisco. This case won't have a good end anyway. With all the accusing fingers pointing right at Martini; plus Ms. Larsanda was too convincing. Martini had a chance close to zero of winning the case, even with the best lawyers at his side. Mr. Ronaldy and his bank had Tony on theirs.

"How are you?" Leo asked from next to her.

She looked up at the man.

"Ok."

"You can try and call from here, we've passed the storm." He continued.

Piper's eyes lit up.

She reached over for the phone Leo extended towards her, and started dialing.

Leo took a seat next to her, looking a bit tense.

"Hello?" Prue's voice came.

"Prue!!" Piper exclaimed, louder then she had intended to.

"Piper! Is that you??"

"Yes! Prue, how is Brie? I didn't get anything Phoebe told me…" Piper started.

"We brought her in with high temperature… Where are you now?"

"On a plain, on my way to New York… Oh god Prue, please tell me she is ok…"

"She is, Piper, the doctors are doing all they can…"

Piper dreaded those words. She felt a wet tear being relieved, leading its way down her cheek.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It's nothing you could prevent Piper… she caught a virus, but she's too young to fight it by herself…" Piper could tell Prue was trying to be positive, and she probably knew that things like that didn't get around Piper, not when it came to her daughter's health.

"What are they doing to her now?" Piper asked.

"They have her under very close observation… Try not to worry too much Piper… How soon will you be here?"

Piper looked at her watch, not sure.

"We'll be there by tomorrow afternoon; in their time zone." Leo said, as if reading her mind.

"Tomorrow afternoon, more or less." Piper said, nodded to Leo thankfully.

And the afternoon of the next day it was.

Piper hadn't gotten more then an hour of shuteye; she was physically and mentally not able to.

--OoO--

From the airport, Leo drove Piper right to the hospital, obliged to take Martini with them, seeing as he was practically a prisoner.

He didn't stop her when she practically ran into the building, heading for the babies' department.

Soon, she was directed to where her daughter was at.

They let her see her daughter, but only through a glass wall. The infant had all kinds of machines connected to her. She looked even smaller then Leo had remembered her.

Two hours later, three sisters and their grandmother were sitting around a small cafeteria like table.

Leo was back with a try of coffee for them all, and they accepted it gracefully. Well, not Mrs. Halliwell, but he didn't expect her to jump and hug him… not Grams.

He was getting endless phone calls from the press, who managed to track him and Piper; some asking questions that were too personal to answer. The fact that they brought Martini into San Francisco was already being printed on every law newspaper's front page, and unfortunately there would now also be a few gossips about why they were at the hospital.

Even lawyers needed some gossip once in a while, and Piper was a perfect victim.

He drove Martini to his place and himself returned to the Halliwell family, knowing that even if they were everything but close to him, they probably needed help.

Prue's husband and Phoebe's boyfriend were also there. It was heartbreaking to see that Piper had to go through this without a man to help her. _I could be a man._

The thought crossed his mind, but before he could elaborate his cell rang. Again.

"Hello?" Leo sighed.

"Leo? Darryl here. Someone broke into your house." He informed.

"What the hell are you talking about? I was just there thirty minutes ago!"

Piper looked up at him, alarmed.

"Someone did a very professionals job. More over; they grabbed Martini with them."

"Fuck." Leo mumbled.

_Oh, Fuck._

**AN: I know not much happened this chapter… But this is all leading to a big breakthrough, like every other one of my stories. And remember; everything in this story is somehow connected. So it's time you start trying to figure it out… You have some surprises on the way. And I promise; you still haven't seen the last of Milan……… **

**Oh, and all you PiperLeoness lovers… well, you'll LOVE next chapter… (wink)**

**Review please!!**


	8. They Didn’t Pull Away

**AN: Thanks to all SOOO much for reviewing… I very much appreciate it. I liked writing this chapter, so hopefully you will like reading it as well. Finals this week… so I'll just update what I already have written, and hopefully it will be enough till I have to write more…**

**Enjoy!!**

_**Chapter 8**_

OoO **They Didn't Pull Away** OoO

"Fuck."

Piper tried to read his expression.

"What is it?" She hurried to ask.

Leo had the face that he usually had when he was in deep thought on.

"Well?" Grams asked, not very patiently.

"Martini. He broke out of my house and ran away. He ran away!" Leo exclaimed.

"Fuck." Piper muttered, taking it in.

"That's bad isn't it?" Phoebe asked.

"Most likely." Prue answered.

"Fuck." Leo said ones again.

"What do we do?" Piper asked, panicking a bit.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed.

"Leo, you need to get there before the press does." Piper said.

"I'll come with." Andy added. Piper remembered that he was an officer.

Leo was getting up and putting his jacket on, when he stopped to stare at Piper.

"Will you be ok?" He asked.

"I will be, unless you don't go. They will blame us both for this." She gestured with her arms. A new feeling suddenly rose deep from her stomach. _She didn't want him to leave._

Leo nodded, bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek while Andy did the same to Prue, only with a bit more passion seeing as they were actually a couple, and the two men took off.

"This is really bad isn't it?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes Phoebe. This is very, _very_ bad."

As she said it, the doctor taking care of Brie walked up to the family.

Piper looked up at him, suddenly forgetting completely about Martini and focusing back to her precious little daughter.

"Mrs. Halliwell," He started. Piper still couldn't tell if he was carrying good or bad news.

"How is she doctor?" Grams asked.

"We managed to lower her temperature; she is not at risk any longer." He said, giving them a small reassuring smile.

Piper finally could let out a breath she's been holding ever since she heard Phoebe's voice back in Milan.

_Brie was going to be ok._

"It's time for her dinner… do you want to do it?" He asked, gesturing towards Piper.

She smiled, and hopped up.

"You guys coming?" She asked the others.

"I think you need some alone time with your daughter." Grams said with a grin, and Piper nodded thankfully before leaving towards Brie's room.

She looked… Pale. But she had some redness to her cheeks. Her lips were bright pink, just like they were as she remembered them.

Piper smiled at the sight of her little Brianna, and walked around her small bed to take her to her arms.

"Just press that button if anything goes wrong." The doctor instructed, then walked out after closing the door behind him.

"Hey there big eyes…" Piper said with a baby voice, leaning forward and placing her hands under the baby's arms, picking her up that way.

She brought her against her chest, letting her lean against it, holding her with one arm on her lower back and the other supporting her fragile head.

Brie let out a slight moan, and Piper started rocking her.

"Shh… You're ok pickle…"

The girl was slowly starting to calm down. Piper settled down on the rocking chair in the room, and brought her shirt up, prepping Brie comfortably.

Brie seemed delighted that she could finally feed from her mother. She held Piper's finger tightly in her little fist, and when Piper seemed to make a motion to pull her away Brie let out a squeak, warning her not to.

Piper smiled at her daughter, happy to have her safe in her arms again.

Her smile faded as a cold breeze entered her.

She remembered Leo… Martini had broken out. They should have known better then to leave him alone. It was now obvious that he and no other was the one who robbed the bank…

Although that seemed unlikely. She'd had time to meet Martini's character in the past day or so. And besides; why would he come all the way to San Francisco just to run away?

"Hey, pickle, what do you say; Martini, yay or nay?"

Brie just gripped Piper's finger tighter.

"I agree. We like Martini. And the verdict…?"

Brie stopped sucking to look up at her mother with her big brown eyes.

"Not guilty. I agree. We'll kick your father's ass. Don't tell anyone I said that."

--OoO--

The window was broken. From the inside.

It was the glass door to his backyard, and it was now shattered in pieces.

"You know, it doesn't seem like someone had broken in from the outside. Maybe he just got out on his own." Darryl pondered.

"Oh really?" Andy gave him a 'you smartass' look, and Darryl rolled his eyes.

Leo let out a frown.

Martini had so many other chances to get away… why didn't he? There had to be something in the house that he wanted.

Soon, they knew what it was.

All the files that Piper and Leo have collected since they've started the case in Milan were gone, including Martini's private file. All gone.

"Fuck." Leo murmured.

"Sorry man, you were stripped of your clothes." Darryl said, looking around at what ones was a very neat office, now with paper thrown everywhere.

"Looks like Mrs. Halliwell and you are in some deep shit." Darryl continued.

"She doesn't need this right now." Leo commented, finding himself thinking about Piper.

"You better call her Leo. At least before the press gets here." Andy reminded.

But the journalists were already there.

"Point taken." He said, and took out his cell.

When he called, he got Phoebe.

"It's Leo. Is Piper there?"

"Oh, Leo, we've been waiting for your call. Though Piper is with Brie right now…"

"How is she?"

"Good, her temperature went down, we're taking her home tomorrow."

Leo felt bad; he was actually asking about Piper, not Brie.

"Thank god."

"What's going on there? What's all the noise?" Phoebe asked, probably referring to all the journalists that were already attacking the police with questions outside the house.

"Nothing. Listen, when Piper gets time, have her call me. It's important."

"Will do."

It was about three hours later that she called him.

They decided not to discuss anything on the phone, and he promised to be an her house by ten the next morning.

--OoO--

Piper had just put Brie back to sleep when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Grams, who was staying over to help with brie, said.

When Piper came out of Brie's room, she saw Leo waiting in the hall, looking like he hadn't had much sleep.

"Alright. Shoot it at me; what's going on?"

She said, walking towards the living room where they both set down.

He sighed.

"Martini got away with all our stuff. He took his criminal file with."

"I'm sure we can get the police at Milan to send us another one…"

"Yes, but now that Martini has it; we can't know who else will. They will blame it on us."

Piper frowned.

"I don't think Martini did it."

"I didn't think so either; but someone had obviously broke out form the inside. If they would have gotten in first, then who break the glass to get out? They could have just as easily got out the way they got in."

"What if this is a set up? To make us think Martini did it?"

"Darryl is already looking into that. But before that's decided; we're in trouble with the police. We practically freed a criminal, and not just anyone; It's Martini we're talking about here."

Piper found herself frowning again.

"How is Brie?" Leo asked instead.

"She's ok. Not herself just yet, but better."

"And you?"

Piper shrugged her shoulders.

"Tony called." Leo said.

"What did he want?"

"What everyone wants; they're coming to San Francisco due to Martini's get away."

"Fuck. I really wish I didn't have to see that man."

"I know." He said, understanding.

Piper ran her fingers through her hair, tired. _So tired_.

Leo leaned forward so his elbows were on his knees.

"Listen, Piper… Quit the case. It was a mistake to ask you to join me; I'm sorry." He said. She looked up to see if he was serious, and he seemed to be.

"I can't. Even if I wanted to; I'm too late in the game."

"Piper, with your reputation, you can get out of it even before the hearing. But get out of this while you can… I don't want to drag you in my shit."

"Well now it's my shit as much as it's yours. So bare." She said, giving him a cold glance.

He smiled back.

"You're tired." She stated.

"That makes two of us."

Before she knew it, he was moving further down the couch towards her. But she was moving too.

"Let's be tired together." He said.

"Was that your pitch line?" She asked, not bothering to move any further.

"Now where did you get this idea?" He asked. He was already putting his palm upon her cheek. She took it down, gently.

Only so she could grab him with both her hands, pulling both herself and Leo until their lips touched.

It felt good.

Their kiss was slow, and long. _I should pull away before it's too late…_

But she didn't. And neither did he.

They just let their lips, tongue and teeth do their gob for them, despite all the mess that they would have to think about when the kiss would be over.

**AN: Ok, so I know that wasn't very much Piperleoness… but I think this chapter had some nice mother/daughter moments… right? **

**Please Review guys! I do my part, you do yours (;**


	9. Two Men Missing

**AN: Hey everyone… I'm so SO sorry it took me this long to update this chapter… I had my finals, started a new semester, then got sick… Anyway, not excuses. Here is that long awaited chapter… Much more PiperLeoness too! I think you'll like. And there is a pretty big surprise in the end………….. But don't scroll down to cheat!**

**Enjoy… and thanks for reviewing guys, that's what keeps me going (;**

_**Chapter 9**_

OoO **Two Men Missing** OoO

When they pulled away, they were both breathless. His cool hand was on her back, underneath her sweater.

Her two hands which she held to his cheeks she now brought to his hair, letting it tangle together with her fingers. _What the hell was she doing?_

But she didn't let that thought bother her for long. When he pulled her back into a kiss, she did the same.

The last time she'd kissed a man was more then six months ago, and it was Tony. She couldn't bring up any good memories from that.

It was a mistake to think of Tony; it made her remember the bad times; but the good ones as well. And these good times were the ones that she mourned about.

Leo's other arm covered the upper part of her back, pulling her even closer. _That feels nice_…

"I tried to calm her but I think she needs to… oh. _Oh_." That was Grams.

Piper quickly pushed Leo away, and looked up at Grams, hoping that the might have missed them kissing… but then her mouth was probably visibly swollen so it was easy to tell what they did. Leo's mouth was.

"Thanks, I'll take care of her." Piper said rapidly, and got up, heading for Brie's bedroom.

Leo followed her, probably trying to avoid Grams. _Smart move._

Brie's small cries were heard even before they entered her room. They were much quieter then they used to be… Piper reminded herself that her little girl still wasn't in perfect health.

She picked her up, and leaned her against her chest. She didn't burp after her feeding, so it was probably just a gas.

"She ok?" Leo asked, hesitant.

"Yeah."

"Why is she crying then?"

Piper turned around to look at him.

"She's a baby Leo. That's what they do. Stop being such a lawyer."

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself."

Piper started rocking her a bit, and soon she heard the small burp, followed by something wet on her shoulder.

"Can you get me that white towel behind you?" Piper asked, pointing at it behind Leo with her free hand.

"Sure." He gave it to her, and she used it to wipe away Brie's mouth, then her shoulder.

After that Brie was calm, and Piper put her back in her crib.

She kissed her forehead, and headed out of the room, grabbing Leo's hand who was staring at Brie aimlessly with a stupid look on his face.

She grabbed one of the monitors and closed the door behind her, leaving it only about two inches open.

-OoO-

When they were out of Brie's room, Leo's mind was still and the small pale girl.

But Piper stopped outside the room to stare at him, and he did the same, so suddenly he was thinking of her lips again. And those eyes… that soft brown hair. It seemed golden to him. Too precious to touch. His eyes followed down to her neck… and lower then that… _Oh. _

His eyes shot back up, but stopped at her bright pink lips. So close… So… _close…_

And he kissed her again.

He leaned over, put his hands on the back of her neck, and pulled her lips to his.

She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, and Leo was in heaven again.

It was slow… but deep. Just like it always was with Piper.

"Piper!"

It was Grams again.

But when Leo pulled away and looked up at the woman, she had her flaming eyes starting at _him_ with anger, not her.

"Sorry. We'll take it from here." Piper said, a smile escaping her lips.

Leo didn't hide his grin, only to receive another threatening look from Grams. But she walked away down the hall without saying a thing.

"Come on, let's go to my office." Piper said, leading him there.

When they came in, she closed the door behind her, and Leo was convinced their 'going into the office' was to continue where they had stopped at, but when he leaned over she walked away.

"That was enough for you mister." She said, taking a seat at her cherry wooden table.

Leo smiled, and set across from her.

Their smiles soon faded, when the conversation turned on its heels and they once again were talking about Martini and his disappearance.

"He didn't break away, I know he didn't. Someone else was there."

"I agree. The detective came here this morning from Milan and is going to start some investigation… but from the conversation I had with him not long ago it sounds like all he's interested in is filling in some papers that point all fingers at Martini and get it over with."

Piper frowned.

"Then we'll jus have to investigate some ourselves." She said.

Leo shook his head, smiling again. _Damn that woman. She'll bring my end._

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know… but Leo; you pulled me into this thing, and I have no intentions in loosing this case." Her voice sounded threatening now.

That was when his cell rang.

"Wyatt here."

"Good afternoon." Came Tony's voice.

Leo glanced at Piper.

"A good one, thank you."

"Listen, I don't know how the hell did you get Martini out, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Do you realize what this is doing to my career? Hell, do you know what it does to yours?"

"Fuck yourself Tony." Leo said annoyed, and saw Piper's head shoot up.

"Where are you now? I want to see you. You better tell me where that crook is hiding!" Tony exclaimed.

"Sorry, dear friend, no time for your games. We're busy. Have a good day." Leo said, and started hanging up, but managed to hear Tony shout;

"You'll regret this Wyatt! You both will!"

"What did he want?" That was Piper, quiet.

"You know; Martini. Same old."

"Well, why is he so worried about it? If Martini doesn't show up in three weeks time then he automatically wins the case."

Leo considered. _She was right. _

"You're right. It all stinks to me." Leo said, starting to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Daryl. Or Andy. I don't know, whoever's working on this damn case. I'll even see the detective if that's what will get him to speed up and start searching like a real detective would be."

He headed out of the room and into the hall where his jacket was hanging.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do?" Piper asked, following him.

"Look into the files. Read them over… I don't know. Listen to the recorded interview with that damn secretary. And the interview the detective did with Mr. Ronaldy (the bank owner). There has to be a flaw in these stories of theirs."

"Alright. Where will you be?"

"At my house. I don't think anyone's there investigating, but I'll get them to come. Even if it's the last thing I do."

Piper nodded.

"Be careful." She suddenly said.

"Careful of what?"

She shook her head, seeming unsure.

There was something in what she said… but he shrugged it off, gave her a quick kiss before she was ready so she wouldn't have time to pull away, and left.

-OoO-

Piper sighed after the front door shut when Leo left, and headed back to her office, closing the door behind her.

She logged on her Mac and opened the information they collected form their stay in Milan.

She listened to the story that Ms. Larsanda, the secretary, had told Leo and Piper, and then to the one she told to the detective.

They sounded the same.

Same details, same story. She didn't seem to add on anything neither of the times.

They were completely identical. Completely…

_Wait._

She was on to something. _Identical_. Both of the interviews. It's like she had them memorized. Piper listened to them again, and realized Larsanda was even using the same words...; "_He seduced me into believing he had good intentions, the crook."_

Exact same words. Larsanda had it all memorized. Which means she had a reason to believe she would forget any of it. But how could she forget it if it really did happen?

Piper smiled, happy to have something to use in court. Of course, it wasn't helping Martini much now, with him being missing and all.

"Hmmm…." Piper let out a sigh, putting her face in her hands.

She got up, tired, and walked over to Brie's room.

The little girl was well asleep.

Piper took a seat on the couch in the room, and soon lay down on it.

If only she could shut her eyes for a while… maybe things will seem clearer later…

-

_Ring. _

_Riiiing. _

_RIIIIIING!_

"Piper, are you getting it?" Grams voice woke her.

"What?" She asked, more to herself then anyone else, and the rings stopped.

"It's for you honey!" Grams called again after a few seconds.

"Ohh…." Piper pulled herself up from the couch, and noticed it was dark outside.

Her watch showed 9:25 pm. _Damn. She's been asleep for long._

"Piper!"

_Right; phone._

"Hello?" Piper said into it.

"Piper, it's Andy. Leo wouldn't happen to be in your house, right?"

"Andy? Isn't he with you?"

"No. He called me to come over this afternoon… but…"

"Well?" Piper asked, getting inpatient.

"I'm at his place now… and… we have reasons to believe that Leo is missing."

_Missing?_

"Missing? Wha- what do you mean, missing! How could he be missing? Where?"

"We don't know. Hence; he's missing. Pipe-"

"Did you check everywhere?"

"Yes. Pip-"

"Well you should check again!" Piper exclaimed, waking the baby up.

"Piper! I think he was last here. But what we see… there was someone else here with him. The whole kitchen is a mess, and the back door from there is open, half broken. But Piper, try not to panic…"

"Too late." Piper said, while Grams came in to calm Brie.

"Darryl is on his way to your house. Make sure everything is closed."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Don't go out of the house before he gets there. Someone broke into Leo's computer, and they seem to have data of what's going on yours. And someone didn't like it."

"Fuck. _Fuck_!" Piper felt herself starting to panic. _Oh god, not now… _

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'll see you." She said, quickly hanging up so she can stumble back to the couch.

"Piper? What's wrong?"

"_A lot_."

**AN: DUM DUM DUM! Leo's gone! Leo's GONE! MUAHAHahahahahahaaha! **

**Ok, I'm good now. Don't forget to review guys……… as soon as you do, I'll update (;**

**And BTW, someone on this or my other story reviewed and said that my smiles were turned around (like this (: )… Good point. Probably because I'm used to type in Hebrew, which is from right to left, unlike English. Yep… lol. **

**Till next time!**


	10. More Problems With The Ex

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys… as always; that's what I write for. **

**For all that were interested; Yes, I do speak/write/read Hebrew. My first language (; English is my third actually… I'm also fluent in Russian because of grandparents, but I can't read very well, or write for that matter. (Ok, who am I kidding…? I can't write at all. And I speak like crap). Other then those three I know the basic French from almost 4 years of school learning. **

**Alright……… bet that was insightful. I got a little carried away. So I'll stop now and let you read on……….**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 10**_

OoO **More Problems With The Ex** OoO

Her eyes were set on the mess the kitchen was in.

Two chairs were down; dirty plates that were probably set to be washed were now shattered into pieces on the floor. The door was wide open, and a plant ones standing by it was now laying on the floor.

She shook her head at the sight.

A police photographer was walking about, taking pictures of the crime scene.

It was now official- Leo had disappeared, most likely kidnapped.

"Any news?" Piper asked when she spotted Darryl.

"Nothing. We don't even know where to start…"

"Why not? Both Ronaldy and Tony are in town. Why can't to go investigate them? There are only so many options…" Piper argued.

"We can't just burst in and start questioning. It's a huge European bank owner and a very respectable lawyer we're talking about here… You would know."

"Yeah, but we're also talking about a disappearance of another very respectable lawyer, and a very… um… famous man." Piper didn't want to call Martini a criminal. "Doesn't that even it out?"

Darryl gave her an apologizing look.

The noise of the journalists getting in was heard from the front door.

"Excuse me." He brushed his hand against her shoulder and headed towards the mass.

"Alright, nothing to see here… Go back outside!" He was instructing, trying to make the photographers leave.

Piper sighed. Then someone spoke to her again.

"Had to see it myself to believe it."

Piper spun around at the scarily familiar voice, and saw the man she expected the least.

_Tony. _

"What are you doing here?" Was her natural reaction.

"Same thing you are…"

He looked around, squinting his eyes at thing.

"This better not be a set up." He said.

"Fuck you Tony. You came, you saw, now get the hell out." She said, crossing her arms in front of her.

He looked good; as always. His tie was freed a bit, but he still seemed as elegant as ever. _She hated the bastard. _

"Relax Piper; I'm only doing my job here. This whole fiasco is completely outrageous. Have you seen the news papers? This thing is all over the place. And that's only about Martini's story… wait till they write about Wyatt's disappearance…" He was smiling.

Piper turned away, determined to keep her temper in check.

That was when her cell rung.

"Excuse me." She said to Tony, but when his eyes didn't move from her she added; "Feel free to shoo away whenever." He didn't.

"Hello?" She said to the phone.

"Piper! Is it true what I heard? Wyatt was murdered?" That was her boss.

"Murdered? God, I hope no. Sir, as far as we know, he is just missing. It hasn't been very long either." She didn't know if it was her boss or herself that she was trying to convince.

"Well, I have news for you Piper. The first hearing is in two and a half weeks, and your client and partner are missing!" He raged.

"Thank you for the update, but I think that much I know. Look, they are doing all they can, Mark." Piper said.

"Did you hear that Ronaldy and your ex are in town? Did they take them for questioning yet?" He asked.

"Yes, I heard." She said, looking up at Tony who still stood next to her. "But no questioning has been done."

"Well, that figures. What about you? Do you need a place to stay at? Last thing I want is to loose my most valuable lawyer."

"Thank you, Mark, but I'll be staying with my family."

"And you sure there is no way you'll turn out missing there?"

"Sure."

"Good. I want you to keep working on this case… if you find a way to prove Martini is innocent, it won't matter if he's there or not. And then it will be twice as easy for the police to send investigators to check out Ronaldy and his secretary." Mark said.

"I know, I know." Piper said, sighing.

After a pause, Mark said;

"Listen, you take it easy. Let me know if you want me to assign someone else to do this. Maybe even me."

Piper smiled. Mark was her boss, but also a good old friend.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle this. I just might have a lead…" As she said it, Tony looked at her suspiciously.

"Do you mind?" She told him, and he walked to another side of the room with a chuckle.

"Something stinks with Ms. Larsanda's story, something that I spotted while listening to her interviews, and I think it just might be a good card to play on the jury."

"Good girl. Nail that secretary. You'll have to tell me all about it; I'll give you a call tomorrow morning; see if there is anything new, if I won't read it in the newspapers, that is."

"Deal."

"Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow; hopefully we'll have Wyatt back by then." He said, hanging up.

"Hopefully…" Piper said it, and meant it in a way she herself didn't even realize.

"Sooooo… A lead?" That was Tony again.

"Tony," Piper started, turning back to him. "Read my lips; Fuck. Off. "

He put his hands up, and took a step back.

"Is he bothering you?" That was Andy.

"Yes." Piper said automatically.

Andy turned to Tony. Andy never liked Tony, not before or after they married, even though he used to be a good guy, those two were always on each other's nerves.

"Trudo… Long time no see."

"Yeah, well, I like it better that way. Now, I suggest you leave, because I can assure you that staying here too long will lure one of the investigators to take you for questioning."

Tony smiled, showing off his perfect teeth that looked even whiter against his tan Italian skin.

"I'm here on personal reasons." He said, looking back down to Piper.

His mouth opened to say more, but then he looked back to Andy.

"Do you mind?"

Andy looked to Piper, and she nodded.

"Let me know when you want me to give you a ride back." Andy said, and walked off to the other officers on the other end of the room.

"Tony, what are you trying to squeeze out here?" Piper asked, annoyed.

"I want to see her." He said simply.

"See who…?"

"Our daughter."

Piper chuckled bitterly in response.

"Come on, who are you kidding? I'd never put up with this."

"Oh really?" He asked. He was already taking out a paper from his pocket.

"What the hell is this?" Piper asked as he gave it to her. But then she saw herself.

It was a document which allowed Tony to see their daughter, signed by the judge. She knew he would pull that card sooner or later, and the worst thing about it was that she could do nothing to stop it. He kept sending money, and regardless to weather she used it or not he automatically had his rights as a father to see the child.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, sincerely.

"Because I want to see my daughter, why else?"

"But that's not the reason is it?" She asked with hatred in her voice. "You're doing this to tick me, aren't you? Well done then. Now why don't you just forget it?" Piper snapped, knowing well that he would not change his mind now.

"I don't think so, Pretzel." He smiled.

Piper wanted to slap him right then and there. 'Pretzel' is how he used to call her when they were still together.

"Don't call me that." She hissed, her voice just barely above a whisper.

Now that she was realizing how much she hated the man in front of her, she found herself thinking of Leo. And instead of seeing him as sly and competitive, Piper suddenly started seeing him with a silver light around him. He was nothing like her bastard ex.

She hated the sensation that tears were welling, and even more she hated the sudden look of sympathy she received from Tony. She knew it meant zip.

"Piper, I think I should take you home now." That was Andy again, who must have noticed the change of conversation.

"Good. I'm coming with." Tony said gladly.

"I'm sorry?" Andy asked, as if he's not sure he heard right.

"He's coming Andy. There's nothing we can do about it." Piper said bitterly, already crossing the room towards the way to the living room where the front door was.

Andy caught up with her, and Tony followed a few feet behind.

"What the hell is going on Piper? I'm not letting this jerk into my house." Andy declared. Piper and Brie were staying at Prue and Andy's for the time of being. The two were living in the manor.

"He has the judge's signature. He wants to see Brie."

They walked out of Leo's house, and before Andy could say anything else the reporters were all over them.

"Miss Halliwell!"

"Is the hearing delayed?"

"Are there any news about James Martini's location?"

"Mr. Granolas!"

Piper pushed through them, and looked back only to see Tony flashing them some smiles, though answering no questions just like she didn't.

Finally they were away from the mass and she got into Andy's car.

"I'll follow you guys behind." Tony said as if they cared, and slipped into his BMW.

Andy was starting the engine, and Piper leaned forward to put her face in her hands.

"Are you ok?"

She pushed herself back up and turned to him, forcing a smile.

"Not really." She admitted.

He gave her an apologizing look, stroked her hair once, and pulled the car out.

Half an hour later they pulled over by the manor.

Phoebe's car was there, and so was Grams's. Piper 'couldn't wait' to see their faces when they saw Tony with her.

He Parked by the pavement right behind them and got out at the same time. He was still smiling. _Well, the hell with him. _

He walked behind them as they climbed the steps to the front door of the manor, and waited behind them as Piper knocked on the locked door.

Phoebe was the one to open it.

"Piper! We saw you on TV not long ago walking out of Leo's… WOW. Please tell me I'm seeing wrong." She said, now with her eyes pierced on Tony.

"In the flesh…" He said.

"Piper?" Phoebe looked to her, but Piper avoided her stare.

"Let's just all come inside now." Andy said, moving the conversation inside.

By then Prue had also appeared from the living room and obviously had seen the man too.

"When the hell is the meaning of this?" She asked Piper, pointing to Tony without shame.

"Boy, are you Halliwells glad to see me or what?" _He was enjoying it, the jerk._

"He is here to see Brianna." Piper said before anyone else could as anything.

"You've got to be kidding me!" That was Phoebe.

"She's not. Now, where is that little daughter of mine."

Piper could see the rage in Prue's eyes as he was saying it. She looked at Piper, as if asking 'how could you let this happen', but Piper just shook her head, defeated.

"Follow me." She said, and headed upstairs to one of the unoccupied rooms where they were keeping Brie for the time of being.

The girl was asleep, and looked everything but peaceful. Her breathing was clearly showing that she had a full nose.

"Well, look at you…" Tony was saying, leaning over and smiling at her daughter. _Her _daughter. Brie wasn't his. It was her little Pickle…

"Just makes this fast, will you?" Piper said. Brie was already stirring, waking up.

Tony seemed to ignore her remark.

"Do you mind? I'd appreciate some privacy. In fact, I have a right for it by law."

"Everything is by law with you Tony." He smiled again. "Just be careful with her." Piper said, and left the room, as painful as that was.

She left the door about four inches open, and leaned against the wall next to it, taking a shaky breath.

She hardly even noticed that Prue was now there too until she spoke.

"Andy told me he has the signed documents…" She said, walking closer.

"Yeah." Piper sighed.

"He's not going to try to… get custody over her when she grows… right?"

"No, he knows he's not going to get it." Piper said simply.

"Oh, honey…" Prue walked over to offer Piper a hug and she accepted it almost as if gracefully.

"This is all happening just one step too fast for me Prue… I don't know how I'm going to handle the case with Martini and… Leo, gone. I can't believe I've got Tony on my head now too.

Prue, I really hope Leo is ok, wherever he is..."

**AN: I'm kind of stopping this mid chapter… but just because I want to leave some good parts for the next one. **

**You'll get to see a glimpse of what's going on with Leo… maybe even Martini. Keep yourself open minded… And please please REVIEW! I know I've said it before, but if anyone is interested I'm writing another story in parallel to this one with the same favorite characters, to if anyone cares to look just press on my profile and find it there (;**

**THANK YOU!**


	11. New Threads, and a Solution

**AN: Sorry for taking so long…. Again… but hey, better late then never right? Am I right? Lol. **

**Thanks for all the reviews guys… it's great. Although I've been getting a lot less the usually… in both of my stories. I just want to know if there is something you don't like… and it doesn't take that much time. Don't even have to log on… just click on a button and leave a few words (;**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

_**Chapter 11**_

OoO **New Threads, and a Solution** OoO

_That kinda hurts. A lot. _

_Oww…_

"As hell they will. It's just a matter of time before the police come to investigate. They think I'm still in _Milano_!" That was a woman's voice.

Leo cracked his eyes open, trying to ignore the pounding ache in his head, and could already make out a man, and what was obviously the woman who spoke just a second ago.

_Where the hell was he?_

"Leo? You awake?" Whispered a man with an obvious Italian accent. _Martini._

"Martini?"

"Shh!" He said, and Leo turned to see the familiar face.

The other couple in the room didn't seem to notice.

_Tied. He was tied to a fucking chair!_

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Look around you."

Leo did. He could finally make out who the two figures were. Ronaldy and his damn secretary. _He should have known. _

"You have got to be kidding me. They kidnapped you?" Leo asked.

Martini chuckled, looking as expensive as ever.

"Apparently, not only me. Pathetic, I say."

"Beyond pathetic. This is like a crime gone wrong."

A man, one which Leo hadn't noticed yet, came up to Leo and Martini.

"They are both awake sir. What should I do with them?"

Now Leo remembered. It was one of the men who had broken into his house and took him… here. Wherever _here _was.

"Mr. Wyatt… it's good to have you with us." Ronaldy started, walking closer.

Leo couldn't help himself; he burst out laughing. This was like a bad joke, on Ronaldy and his 'gang'. It was more then desperate.

"I'm glad you find this funny." He continued.

"I do, actually. And what is your brilliant plan, if I may ask? You 'steal' the Italian mob man and his lawyer, and hope that would win you the case?" Leo asked.

"Well, practically, if I get rid of you two… it will. The 'truth' will die would with Martini, and you of course."

"Right, and you want to tell me that you've got us here to kill us?" Leo challenge.

Ronaldy seemed at a loss.

"You need to read a book on this, my friend. I'm sure there is something… like; 'How to be a good criminal'." Leo teased.

"Shut up; we can kill you right here and now." That was the secretary, Ms. Larsanda.

Leo looked at Martini, who was, too, enjoying the show. Both Larsanda and Ronaldy were obviously stressed out.

"So, _amante_ of mine… care to tell me one of those stories to tell the police? About the two of us?" Martini teased, referring to Larsanda's lies.

"Now, you two listen very closely; you better get those smiles off of your faces, because your little pathetic attempts to make all this a joke will only screw up your minds even more." Ronaldy hissed. He was stressed like a horse.

"I'm just having a hard time believing that Granolas agreed to all this." Leo said, ignoring Ronaldy's threatening. Tony was a lawyer, one with a very clean past. Why would he agree to this shit?

"Well, Tony has his own… personal interests, regarding your partner." Ronaldy said, clearly teasing with his smile.

_Piper. Fuck._

"What the hell does he want with her?"

"Her daughter." Martini said, coming to the conclusion faster then Leo, who probably did but didn't want to believe it. Brie… she was just a baby.

Now it was Ronaldy who was laughing.

-OoO-

"I think he's been there for long enough." Piper announced.

Ten minutes earlier she had let Tony be alone with Brie, and she could not wait any longer.

Phoebe and Prue nodded to her, and walked down the hall downstairs.

Piper, taking a deep breath, put her hand on the door knob and twisted it open.

A dim light was giving away Tony's outline in the center of the room, his head looking down at the small baby in his arms. _No! That's MY Brie!_ Piper's heart called, tearing.

"I think that's enough alone time." Piper mumbled, her voice hardly agreeing to come out.

Tony smiled –to the infant, not Piper- and ignored the woman completely.

"Tony, we need to talk." Piper said, more loudly now.

Still nothing.

"It's her sleeping time, you're breaking the routine." She tried, again.

Tony smiled to the baby again, and about a minute later finally put her back down, and followed Piper out of the room.

"She's beautiful." Tony said with a grin, still starting at the already closed door to her room.

"She's not yours. I don't care for your paper; don't even dream about anything beyond that. You don't deserve it Tony. And you know well that if I try hard I can get as far as to get the judge to agree to take any possible custody from you; including never seeing her again." Piper hissed.

"Wow there Mamma… Cool it will you?"

"Don't you tell me to cool it! You have no right to come in here and hold her as you wish like nothing ever happened!" Piper found that tears were threatening to fall. She couldn't decide what upset her more; Tony's 'visit', or the mysterious disappearance of the man she came to care for more then ever the last few days. _Wow. That was a confession. _

"I will do as I like Piper, you should know me better then to think I won't."

Piper's blood boiled. _How could anyone be such a bastard?_

"Over my dead body." Piper half whispered.

"Be careful what you wish for." He hissed back.

"I can't believe you… when did you change so much?" Piper asked, honestly.

Tony smiled. "You're too naive Piper. I don't understand how did you become a lawyer with your fragileness. It's almost pitying…"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Piper exclaimed, surprised at her own aggressiveness.

But she was even more surprised by what Tony did next.

With his strong hand, he shoved her hard against the wall, pressing on her throat.

Her eyes widened, and she tried to push him away, but the rage in his eyes was enough to take all hope away from her.

_And breathe… she couldn't breathe…_

He finally let go.

Piper inhaled loudly and gripped her own aching neck.

Grams and Andy had appeared in the hall, but by that time Tony was already leaving.

"I'll be back." He murmured. And disappeared.

Andy watched Tony suspiciously, not aware of what he was doing just a second ago, and let him pass him down the hall downstairs.

Grams was the first one to notice Piper's condition.

"Piper!" She called, hurrying to her. Andy followed.

"What the hell did he do?" He asked.

Grams sat Piper down on a chair behind her.

She couldn't keep the tears away from her face.

Andy left sprinting downstairs, but Piper could hear Tony's car already driving away.

Andy went to the station to try and convince them to send the investigators that were searching for Leo and Martini after Tony, and even Ronaldy himself.

Piper closed herself in the room with Brie, and opened the files of the case again. She was now more then ever determined to find Martini innocent, at all cost. Almost, all cost.

She decided to go over Martini's past. Maybe there was something there, if not anywhere else.

She spent some time reading about his career, and his wives. God, he had seven. _Seven._

And no children… odd.

She took a moment to recall Martini in her head exactly as he was.

Not young, but attractive. Dresses better then most men she ever laid eyes on. _Except Leo. _No! No time to think dirty, she had to concentrate. _Right, back to Martini. _

Good hair. Very good hair. Looked like he was styling it. Rich. Designed cigars, and clothes. Very expensive leather jackets. Mostly for women. Spent a lot of time it… _WAIT. _

Leather jackets… mostly for _women. WOMEN. _

And 7 wives… no man has that many wives.

And the way… he looked at Piper. Like a friend. A buddy. With Leo… he was… shy. _Oh god. _

_Martini was a freaking gay! _

Yes!

"YES!" Piper exclaimed, jumping up from her seat.

The secretary claimed that he 'abused her and took great pleasure in it...' she said he was killing two birds at ones; robbing a bank while fucking a girl.

Well, from what Piper just realized, Martini wasn't interested in no girl. _He was homosexual. _

The first urge Piper got was to call Leo and tell him. The second was a reminder that Leo was not contactable.

Damn.

Piper called her boss, Mark, instead.

He was delighted with the news.

"You are brilliant! Brilliant I tell you! A bloody genius!"

"Well, you know… I try." Piper said, a smile forming on her face. It felt nice to smile.

"And I love you. Any news from Leo or Martini?"

The smile was gone. "No."

"Keep me on track; I'll dig into what you found some. Ms. Larsanda is obviously bluffing." Mark said, and the conversation was over.

Piper's mind drifted to unpleasant thoughts when she felt a now familiar sting on her neck.

What the hell had happened to Tony? Never in her life did she think he would be capable to go as far as strangling her. She won't rest until he's berried in dip shit, one way or another.

The phone on the table rang. Piper assumed it to be Mark again and picked up casually.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Halliwell." A voice said. She didn't recognize it. He was whispering.

"Yes…"

"Ms. Halliwell, I want you to listen closely…" He continued, and that was when Piper indicated movement outside of the window. _Oh god._

She opened her mouth to call for her sisters or Grams, but something was suddenly covering her mouth, pushing her head to the back of the chair, blocking her voice, and her air.

**AN: Dam Dam Dam! For all of you that have been wondering… There is still a big PiperLeo plot to come, so don't you give up on those two. **

**And review guys… review. As soon as you do, I'll update the next chapter. Thanks guys. **


	12. Two Lawyers and an Italian Criminal

**AN: I am so so sorry this is taking me so long guys… I've been so busy with school work lately… but better late then never right?**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews… and to What About Scout? For your extra long review… Martini still cracking you up ha? Lol**

**Oh and Happy B-Day Lyy…. this one's for you (;  
**

**Ok, now, on with the story…**

_**Chapter 12**_

OoO **Two Lawyers and an Italian Criminal, Together Again** OoO

"Did you hear that?" Phoebe suddenly said.

Prue looked up from the paper, where she was reading the extremely exaggerated article about the kidnappings.

"Hear what darling?" Grams asked, who heard Phoebe from the kitchen.

"From the office..." Phoebe said, getting up.

"You are being paranoid Phoebe… Piper asked to be left alone." Prue got up as well.

"Lets just check on her then, maybe she wants us to take Brie of her hands for a bit…" Grams, who clearly had been searching for a reason to see how Piper was doing, said, already heading towards the hall.

That was when they all heard it. It came from… outside, across the house. Where Piper was.

"Ok, that I heard." Prue said, and they all hurried to the end of the hall.

"Piper!" Prue said, knocking on the door.

More noises.

Phoebe pushed her away and caught the handle. She tried to open the door, but someone was keeping it shut. "Open the door!" Grams shouted in frustration.

Prue, wanting to do something, used her logic and ran out of the house, then around it.

There were men, wearing black, most of them holding guns. She hid behind a great big bush, and then saw from the window of the office, a man climbing out, pulling Piper after him, while another was pushing her out from the other side.

"Piper!" Prue, unable to hold herself, exclaimed.

Then a shot was heard.

Prue saw a man holding a gun towards her. He was going to shoot… wait. He already did.

Prue fell down to the ground, only then realizing that an area just above her knee was bleeding…

OoO-

"Prue!" Piper, who bit the hand that was covering her mouth, screamed. She saw her elder sister crumple down to the floor after a bullet went into her thigh.

Then she heard the door to the office being broken into, letting Phoebe and Grams in.

"Piper!"

The last thing she saw of the room before being carried out of the window was a glimpse of a man lowering his arms to take a now crying Brie. _No…_

Soon she was pushed into a big black minivan, and heard the screams of her daughter trailing off behind her, and she was put into another minivan exactly like hers.

OoO-

Phoebe's heart was racing.

The ambulance had just come and took Prue, Grams went with her. Phoebe went to the police station with Darryl to try and identify the kidnappers, while Andy and several other policemen were on a chaise after the black minivans.

"They tracked them down!" Darryl called after closing his cell. They were in a room, and while supposed to be trying to identify the kidnappers, they were too stressed.

"Oh, thank god…" Phoebe said.

That was when Piper's boss, Mark, hollered in.

"Please fucking tell me I didn't just loose my last valuable lawyer!" He exclaimed.

"Can I help you sir?" Darryl asked.

"As hell you can! I want Halliwell in court in two week's time!" Then he noticed Phoebe. "Phoebe! What the hell happened?"

"Who is this man?" Darryl asked.

"It's ok; Piper's boss."

"I talked to her, and then fifteen minutes later I get a call that she's been 'taken'! This is ridiculous!"

Phoebe shook her head, desperate.

OoO-

Piper knew the police were racing after them, and that was her only hope. Her mind was on her daughter who had been in the minivan behind them, held prisoner just like herself.

She even thought she could hear her crying.

There were two men, one to each of her sides, both looking straight up, like lifeless robots.

Piper looked back, and behind the other black car she could clearly see the lights of the police's SUV's.

She was panicking, and she knew that a panic attack was likely to overcome her.

Ten minutes had passed, and Piper was recognizing the narrow road they were now speeding through. _It was a dead end._

Good. That was good…

The men started saying something in… Dutch, yes, it was Dutch. Or German. Something like that. And Piper wasn't stupid. She put one and one together… and there it was. Ronaldy. The head of the Amsterdam Bank. He was Dutch. He sent the kidnappers.

The police was getting closer… they had a good chance to close down on them… _Oh god… please… _

And soon, it happened, they have reached the end of the road, and the car driver was obviously pressing hard on the breaks. Piper held on to whatever her hands reached, and turned back to see the other car, where Brie was, trying to stop.

They stopped first, and Piper could see a police car driving around it and blocking its way further. Then there was a sound of a shut, and Piper caught a glimpse of a cop aiming his gun at the tires of the black minivan. _Brie was saved._

But Piper wasn't. The car made a U turn and went in between two buildings, scratching its sides until they were out on a parallel road.

_No… no no no no no!_

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Piper asked.

The men ignored… either because they wanted too, or maybe they were too stressed out.

"Where are you taking me!" She screamed.

One of the men screamed back something in Dutch. He didn't speak fucking English.

OoO-

"Look, his hair is standing." Leo pointed out to Martini, looking at the overly stressed Ronaldy on the other end of the room.

"He uses too much gel in his hair… now that he sweated all over it it's all run down…" Martini analyzed.

Leo stared at him.

"Wow… I'd bow to the master if I wasn't tied." Leo said.

Martini looked at him, seeming like he had just realized something.

"Well, you know… that's obvious." He quickly said.

"Right…." Leo let it go, and looked back to Ronaldy who was talking to some other guys in Dutch.

"Wonder what they are saying." Leo said, not really carrying much.

"He said something about loosing one of the cars." Martini said.

"You speak Dutch."

"Clearly." Martini reasoned.

Some noise could be heard, men wearing black started coming inside, some Leo recognized from his own kidnapping.

First it was just muffled sounds, and then he saw her.

Two men were tightly holding her arms, while she didn't even resist. Her long chocolate brown hair was out, the beautiful as ever waves following her as she was led inside. She looked pale and exhausted… though as strong as ever.

Leo felt anger rising in him… anger that they had gotten to her. _Fucking bastards._

They had stopped with her in front of Ronaldy. He smiled, and started saying something. Piper didn't look surprised. She just held her head high and proud. Piper was one of those people you'd see from afar or walking down the court steps on the news, and think she's a 6 feet tall woman, even though she is shorter then most.

Piper always held her head up proudly, making everyone around her know that she's superior. _God he loved that woman._

Leo smiled. There were no other words to describe what he felt for her.

The men turned her around again, now towards where Leo and Martini were.

Her eyes widened when she saw them.

"You two still alive?" She asked, but smiled.

They pushed her down and started tying her to a chair.

After they were finished, they tightened the rope around her wrists, and Leo could she a trigger of pain run through her features, but she soon regained her strong expression.

"You ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Those bastards tried to get to Brie…" She said, looking at Ronaldy with hatred.

"Is she…" Leo started with concern.

"She was in another car… they couldn't get away from the police… the police cars closed down on them." She explained. "They shot Prue." She said, looking surprised herself, as though just now comprehending.

Leo didn't know what to say.

"Prue… your sister, Prue?" Martini spoke.

"Yeah." Piper said blankly.

"Piper, don't blame yourself…" Leo started.

"I'm not blaming myself. I'm blaming you." She said, suddenly turning to look at Martini.

"Why me?" He asked, as though he's been in situations like this many times in his life.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us you were a freaking homosexual?" She asked.

"Wow, what?" Leo turned to Martini.

"_Per favore, il mio dio_, I do not know what you are talking about." He said, looking away angrily.

"The hell you don't! You look me in the eye and tell me that you are a straight man!" She hissed.

Martini looked alarmed, and even though he looked at Piper, he kept sending worrisome glances at Leo.

"Alright. Fine! I am, a gay." He said, looking defeated.

"Ha!" Piper exclaimed, accidentally gaining attention from other men in the room. They studied the trio suspiciously, but then got back to their conversations.

"So what? Do you have a problem with a man _nell'amore _with other men?"

"Hardly. But do you realize that if you'd have told us this before we could have brought them all down to the mud?"

"How?" Now it was Leo's turn to ask.

"Remember the secretary's claims… that Martini had used her for sexual pleasure…"

And Leo immediately understood.

"Fuck you Martini, you should have told us." Leo said, leaning back. _Why hadn't he thought of it?_

Piper was a genius.

"Sorry?" Martini mumbled.

The all sighed deeply.

"I just don't understand what they wanted with my Brie." Piper said suddenly.

_She hadn't realized yet… that Tony was behind that._ Leo didn't have the heart to tell her. He would tell her when it was all over… if, and whenever that would happen.

"Any of you machos saw how we got into this place?" Piper asked when no one responded to her first question.

"No. We were knocked out. You?"

"I was too. Damn them." Piper said, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"We need a plan." Leo declared, something that they have all known anyway. If they wouldn't find a way to get out of there themselves, then they would never get out.

**AN: you know the drill guys… don't forget to leave me a review! **


	13. Heading to Milan, Again

**AN: Guys, I'm really sorry I take this long to update… I used to update three times faster, for those of you who have been with me reading for a while now. Some things have been going on lately and I just don't have the time anymore… So I'll try to do my best and update faster next time. Thanks for the reviews… I won't babble anymore. **

_**Chapter 13**_

OoO **Heading to Milan, Again** OoO

"Is she ok?" Phoebe asked in a small voice.

"Yes, Darling… she's resting right now. She lost some blood, but the doctors say the wound is not too bad, she came out very lucky. She's resting at the moment…" Grams, on the other side of the line, was saying.

"Good…" Phoebe said, more so to herself.

"How is Brie, Phoebe?" Grams asked.

Phoebe glanced at the small infant in her crib, finally asleep. She's been crying so much before Phoebe was finally able to put her to sleep.

"She's missing her mother…" Phoebe said, trying to keep herself together.

"No news at all about Piper?" Grams asked, even though she'd already asked it a few moments ago.

"No…" Phoebe said.

An officer opened to door and looked in for a second, nodded, waited for Phoebe to nod back, and closed the door again. They were doing a check on her and Brie every 10 minutes. There were about five officers in the manor now, guarding. That was all after a long night at the hospital with Brie, checking over her to make sure she was ok.

Grams stayed with Prue, where Andy was now too after they had officially lost the minivan in which Piper was taken.

"It'll be ok Phoebe, Piper knows how to get out of these situations… she knows how to take care of herself well." Grams assured, although it sounded more as if she was trying to assure herself, not Phoebe.

"I know."

There was a long awkward silence. They all knew that there was a good chance that Piper would never be seen again… who's to know what kind of criminals they were dealing with.

"Call me soon." Phoebe concluded.

"I will. Give Brie a kiss from me. Good night." Grams said, and the conversation was over.

Phoebe looked back down to Brie. The poor thing has been through a lot that day… She was lucky, the police was able to stop the car she was in and they took the kidnappers for investigation. They, however, spoke no English, so they had to be interviewed in Dutch. Due to this face, they were now looking for the bank owner, who was now a big suspect.

There was a knock on the door.

An officer popped in.

"Miss- we'll have to let him in." He said.

Phoebe was confused at first, until she recognized the next man who appeared into the room. _Tony. _

Without a warning, he rushed over to Brie.

"My poor little thing…" He said, concentrating on the girl. Phoebe had to hold herself tight so she wouldn't kick him hard with her foot.

OoO

"No, no way." Leo decided.

"Why not? They are stupid as hell." Martini argued.

He offered to get the two guys that were currently guarding them to come closer and fight, regardless to the fact that they were tied to chairs.

"We can use our legs, and I'm sure we can hit high enough to reach their painful spot." The Italian man smirked.

Piper frowned. It has been hours since she was brought to that place. Every plan the three have tried to come up with so far failed.

"Forget it Martini; we'll only have one shot, and both or us will have to 'score' in."

"Ew." Piper marked.

"Fine then; you two are lawyers… you come up with something." Martini gave up.

Piper and Leo just turned to stare in each other.

His faded blond hair was messy, making the expensive suit he had on look alien. He looked tired too… he's been sitting in this place much longer then she was. Not to talk about Martini…

Before neither or the three had a chance to say anything further, the familiar small figure of the hated Dutch man, Ronaldy, came in.

"Alright you three, time to get out of here." He said, grabbing a few papers from the table in the room and putting it in his sophisticated suitcase.

He said something in Dutch to the other two men in the room, who nodded and advanced towards the three prisoners, now with guns in their hands. . In came two more of the black dressed men, and started freeing Martini, then Leo, and finally Piper. None of the three dared to try and make an attack or an attempt to escape; they were outnumbered.

Piper tried to ignore the oncoming headache which she knew she wouldn't be able to get rid of without painkillers, so she just stuck her head up, and followed her fellow Lawyer and Italian out of the room, guns pointed at each one of them.

They were led outside the building, where a small plane had been waiting.

Piper held her breath, fearing the distance that plane could take them to.

She suddenly felt a warm hand sliding into her cold one, and turned to see Leo's tired eyes giving her an assuring smirk. But, he couldn't fool her. He was no less worried then she was.

Yes, still, she smirked back, and heard Martini puff.

"Wipe the smiles, love birds." He said, and with all that Piper almost forgot the situation they were in. Until she felt the gun behind her being poked into her, hurrying her up the steps into to plane.

The plane took off lonely minutes after they were in their seats. All three were safely tied around the chair they were in; around the ankles, the lower stomach, and the chest. Their hands were tied on top of their legs, around the wrists, just above her knees. Martini tried to fight, but the men in black were much superior. The three had no other choice but to sit up straight in the uncomfortable position. And for how long…. They didn't know.

They seemed to have all agreed, in their minds, to keep quiet from any conversation with one another. With all the others in earshot, they didn't want to say anything they would regret later.

But what Piper did do is stare Leo in the eyes, while he did the same. She felt somewhat angry with herself for being so weak, unable to hold herself together without a presents of that man. What with all those years she had been with Tony? Was he the man that kept her safe, mentally?

Piper knew he wasn't. One way or another, she never felt as safe with Tony as she did in those short nights she would spend with Leo those long years back.

Tony had only been good for one thing; and that was Brie. Because the girl was perfect… and still so… new. So small and beautiful. _Precious_. Her little Precious Pickle. If they dared hurt her… she'll kill them one by one, and enjoy it. Brie was still recovering from her sudden rising temperature, and she hoped to god her condition hadn't worsen.

Her thoughts took a different direction as she remembered the sight of her older sister falling down to her knees, then flat on the ground. She was shot, and _god_… Piper hoped more then anything that Prue was ok. She'd never forgive herself if she wasn't.

Leo's eyes looked apologizing. She knew he was blaming himself for getting her involved in this case. But truth was… Piper would have probably been involved in this case one way or another, with Leo's help or without. What with taking up a case against her ex… and winning. She wouldn't have been able to resist that. Not to talk about working along side with the infamous Leo Wyatt… she didn't want to admit it to herself at first, but Leo was a major reason she agreed to this.

"How are you?" A voice asked. Piper realized she dozed off with her eyes open. They were now in the air, and it was visibly dark outside. Piper remembered how badly she hated planes.

Martini had been asleep in the uncomfortable position, and the rest of the men on the plane were chatting away quietly in Dutch, seeming worried.

Leo was the one who had asked the question.

"Fine." She answered groggily. "How long have we been up here?" She asked.

"A few hours. Piper… I'm sorry to say, I think we're heading to Milan. That would be the obvious thing to do…" Leo was whispering.

"This is just so ridiculous…" Piper let her head fall back, desperate. "Being kidnapped, I was hoping for at least someone wise. For all we know they can accidentally press some red button and the plane will crash." Piper muttered.

"We'll be fine." Leo said, not taking it as a joke as Piper thought he would.

"You should try to sleep Piper…" He continued.

Piper nodded, and tried to relax her neck. That was a hard task, there were only so many positions she could choose for it. Finally, giving up, she let it lie on her shoulder, and closed her eyes.

The next time she woke up was because something was twinkling in her hair.

From what she could tell, both Leo and Martini were asleep… who was playing with her hair then? _And touching her leg?_

She turned her head to see Ronaldy, sitting in a seat very close to her, his hand traveling from her knee up. His eyes were on her chest.

"Excuse me, are those your eyeballs? I found them in my cleavage." She snapped.

"Very funny…" Ronaldy said, smiling slyly. Piper wasn't liking it.

"You are a beautiful woman, Mrs. Halliwell…" He continued. Piper was disgusted now.

"You better take that hand off of me." She hissed at him, feeling completely out of control since she was tied to a chair.

"Or what? You'll fine a case against me for sexual harassment?" He teased.

"Damn right." Piper said, feeling shaky now.

Ronaldy kept smiling and brought his hand to her neck. She tried to shake it off, but there really wasn't much she could do about it.

His hand traveled down, until it was in a place it shouldn't be.

"You son of a bitch…" Piper hated the fact that she was the weaker one. This situation only accrued very rarely.

"You've caused me too much headache to call me names. All three of you did."

He said, putting his other hand on her cheek.

"Well maybe you should have planned your little crime a little better. Can't even steal from yourself properly." She mocked.

Ronaldy got up and stood so close his legs were against her knees. He leaned over, held his hands on her shoulders, and started passing his disgusting tongue along her neck… and ear. Piper knew she wouldn't be able to stand it.

Then his mouth attacked hers, and he started violently fighting her lips, so much that it hurt.

"Let her go!" Leo raged.

Only his voice was the best he can do to help her. He was tied just like her.

"Honey?" The secretary's voice came. Ronaldy had to stop and turn around. "What are you doing with that bitch?" She asked, sounding offended.

"Nothing Pumpkin… nothing." With that, he walked off to her, mouthing 'Later' to Piper's direction.

Piper, out of breath, tried to calm herself down. She never wanted to feel the lips of that horrible man on hers again.

"That fucking bastard." Leo hissed, his face crumpling with anger.

"Are you ok?" That was Martini's voice.

"Yeah." Piper whispered, wondering in anyone heard.

"I promise you I'll burry that man for doing this, and I'll burry Tony with him for trying to take your daughter away from you-" Leo stopped.

Piper stared at him, wide eyed.

_Tony...?_

"I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier…" Leo started apologizing.

Piper shook her head, stopping him. It wasn't his fault.

She felt a tear run down her cheek.

**AN: Review…. Please…**


	14. Runaway

**AN: Ohh… you guys probably all hate me… I've been so so bad with updating, yet you guys are still so good with all the reviews… for both my fics! I'll try to update Life Is Inescapable tomorrow or the day after that… I really will, but I've been busy lately… Anyway, no excuses! Enjoy this chapter please…**

_**Chapter 14**_

OoO **Runaway** OoO

"Alright, your time is up. Get the hell out of here." Phoebe hissed, her arms crossed tightly in front of herself.

Tony's wide smile that he put on when he first came into the room fifteen minutes was still there, making Phoebe's blood boil with anger.

"You hear me?" She said.

"Yes… I did…" He said, though still talking to Brie in his disgusting baby voice. _It was SO fake_, Phoebe told herself.

"If you don't leave yourself I'll get the cops." Phoebe warned.

"And when did you become so cranky. You used to like me." Tony was playing with her.

"Tony, my patience is not very big. You leave now or I make you leave." Phoebe was threatening now.

"Aright. I'm leaving. Let me just get the seat for Brie; she's coming with."

OoO

"Excuse me?" Phoebe asked, letting out a laugh.

Tony wanted to burst in laughter himself and how naïve Piper's sister was.

"Well, with the mother missing, the child is automatically transferred to the father. Especially under these circumstances… Brie is in danger here." He took out the paper from his suit case, and handed it to Phoebe.

She looked over it.

"What the hell is this?" She asked.

"It's a document, Phoebe, signed by the judge who handled mine and Piper's divorce. I now officially have custody over the girl. That is, until the return of her mother."

"I don't believe you." Phoebe blurred her face already turning pale. Tony loved it.

"I don't need your approval, Phoebe, the cops and investigators next door are already informed. They like the idea of me taking her up to my place. This house is in a middle of a neighborhood, easy to get into. Brie will be a lot safer with me." As he was saying it, two more men in suits walked in, one of them holding a seat for a baby.

OoO

Phoebe, angry, stormed out to the hall.

"You are letting him take her?" Phoebe screamed to the lot of officers.

"We're sorry, ma'am, but Mr. Granolas has got all the documents he needs to take his daughter with him." One of the officers explained.

"You can't do this!" Phoebe exclaimed, wishing Piper was there. She'd be able to get out of the situation.

She took out her cell and flipped it open, calling Grams.

"Hello?" Her voice came, but Phoebe didn't have time for greetings.

"Grams, he is taking her away!" Phoebe cried into the phone.

"Wait... Phoebe? What's going on?"

"Tony! He came here with his fucking papers and he's saying some bullshit about taking Brie away… Grams I don't know what to do!" Phoebe panicked.

And there was nothing she could do. She watched with tears as Tony passed her by with a smile, in one hand holding his suitcase, in the other a handle which held a car seat for babies, and in it was a sleeping Brie. One of the officers had to hold her so she doesn't jump after Tony and tackle him down. She couldn't believe it was happening.

OoO

Leo's face felt hot.

He couldn't stand it, looking at Piper, whose body was begging for comfort and affection, and having no ability to reach out and wrap his arms around her.

He didn't mean to blur out the fact that Tony was also behind this mess, but he wasn't thinking at that moment.

"I just… just don't understand…" she trailed off, staring aimlessly straight ahead at nothing in particular. "Wha… why would he want her… why suddenly… I mean… it's been so long… He said he didn't care…" Piper, who seemed to be talking with herself more so then with Leo, mumbled.

"Piper, it's ok… he didn't get to her, remember? The cops stopped that van… you said so yourself…" Leo tried.

Piper shook her head no. "You don't understand… It's Tony; he will not rest until he gets what he wants… that's how he got me in the first place." She explained.

There was nothing Leo knew of to say to make any of the situations better. He usually knew all the answers… but not this time. This time, he felt lost himself.

"I'm gonna kill him." Piper said.

"And I'll help you." Leo added.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'll hire the best butcher in the country, and send him after Tony." Leo failed to hear the determination in her voice when she first said she wanted to kill the man, but now he noticed how serious she looked.

"We'll put him in jail as soon as we're out of here, and that goes for the rest of these-"

"No. I want to kill him." Piper repeated.

And Leo let it go.

In the next few hours he considered saying something, but Piper's angry glare at the floor never subsided. So he stayed quiet, deciding she probably needed the time to comprehend… things.

OoO

"What do you mean he took her!" Grams exclaimed.

"What could I do? The fucking officers said they couldn't do anything about it!" Phoebe shouted back with frustration.

"Andy, what did they say?" Prue, from her place in the hospital bed, asked her husband.

"Yes, yes, I know. Thanks Darryl. I'll call you in a few." Andy said into his cell, and put it back in his pocket. "He has a warrant… with the judge's signature… there was nothing they could do." He explained in an apologizing tone, his hand resting on Prue's shoulder.

"Damn it." Phoebe whispered.

"I just can't believe this. After six months apart, Tony comes back, and mysteriously Piper kidnapped and Brie is taken away." Prue said.

"Are you saying that Tony had it all planned?" Grams asked.

"Planned or not, those are the facts. It can hardly be coincidence." Andy agreed.

"Did they locate the Ronaldy guy yet?" Phoebe asked.

"No. But he could be anywhere… not only in San Francisco. For all we know, he can be in Amsterdam right now, at his bank, he is not obliged to stay here. And Tony has a right to keep his location secret, as his lawyer. Besides, he doesn't need to show up in court until another week and a half."

OoO

Finally, they landed in Milan. It felt like ages to Piper.

She felt weak, mentally more so then physically. She had a lot of time to think, but she was still confused, her thoughts repetitive and with no end. One thing she knew for sure; she despised Tony.

"Hey, you ok?" Leo asked.

The plain has already stopped, and Ronaldy and the others were getting up, collecting their things.

"Yeah." Piper said.

"Alright, time to get your asses moving." Ronaldy announced, as some of the men started untying the three from their seats, others were already preparing to aim their guns at them.

Finally, Piper could move her wrists. Everything felt sore as one of the men pulled her up by her arm, others pulling Leo and Martini in the same manner.

"Easy boys." Martini said, smiling, checking out the man who was pulling him up. Piper couldn't help but roll her eyes with a smile.

"Alright, get on moving!" Ronaldy ordered, and the three obeyed. Only Piper felt Ronaldy's hand grab her arm before she could go on with Leo and Martini.

"You are staying with me." Ronaldy said.

"No!" Leo exclaimed, but a tip of a gun was pushed into his back, forcing him to continue on and out of the plane with the rest.

"What are you doing honey?" Lasandra asked, suspiciously.

"Noting, just gotta take care of a few things, I won't be long."

"Alright." Lasandra said, still not convinced, yet followed the rest out of the plane.

Ronaldy shouted some thing in Dutch to the other men, then turned to Piper, a smile on his face.

She found herself backing away, and noticed he was following, the sly expression never leaving his features.

"Wha- what is this all about?" Piper asked, trying to sound in control.

"You know very well, Miss Halliwell. I think you own me a little something."

"I doubt that…"

"Well I don't."

As he said it, Piper felt her back collide with the wall of the plane, and she knew she had no where else to go. Ronaldy was very close now, his hand running along the side of her cheek. She would have attempted something if he didn't have that gun in his hands.

"Ok… ok… easy…" Piper started, but was shut up by his lips, now on hers.

_No. She was not about to take anymore of that shit._

She brought her knee up as hard as she could, which followed by a painful wince from Ronaldy. He bent down for a moment, before coming up again, this time with rage in his eyes.

Next thing Piper felt the hot painful slap on the side of her face, sending her head sideways. She squeezed her eyes shut, and next she opened them she saw the wine bottle, only a hand reach away.

She grabbed it fast and smashed it against Ronaldy's head.

He, immediately, collapsed down to the floor.

The bottle fell right out of her hand and shattered into pieces.

With shaky hands, Piper covered her mouth. _Did she kill him? _

Well, one thing she knew for sure; he was out cold, and she was going to use that moment to get the hell out of there.

Piper walked slowly towards the way out of the plane, and could see outside, in the hot weather, the men in black, Lasandra, Leo and Martini, disappearing in the distance. She took a glance to both sides to make sure there was no one around, and ran outside, staying low, following the group from afar.

Piper touched her burning check and felt a sting, realizing there was blood when she later looked at her hand. The sun was hot, and Piper was trying her best to hide behind cars and various objects so she wouldn't be noticed.

Finally, they all walked into some building not far from the airport, and the doors were closed behind them.

Piper advanced towards that small building, hoping she was invisible, and finally ran around the building and being it, leaning heavily against the wall.

She closed her eyes, claming her nerves, when she recognized the voiced coming form inside the building… they were Leo's and Martini's.

Piper advanced towards a window which hopefully would expose her to the room behind the wall. She was lucky. There, in two chairs, sat Leo and Martini, both tied up, again.

_But why wasn't anyone guarding them? _Piper moved to glance back at the plane, and saw three of the men heading towards the plane, probably to check on Ronaldy and her. _She didn't have much time. _

Piper walked to the window again, and knocked on it softly, but hard enough to catch the two men's attention.

"Piper?" She saw Leo mouth.

She started looking for a way to open the window, and was surprised when it simply went up when she pulled on it.

Slowly, she climbed in, trying not to make too much noise. Once she was in, she tiptoed towards Leo and Martini.

"How did you get away?" Martini asked in a whisper. Piper was already looking for a way to untie them.

"I kicked him where it hurts." Piper answered simply.

"That's my girl." Leo smiled. Piper managed to loosen up the ropes around his wrists, trying to find an opening to take the rope off completely.

"Hey, you're bleeding…" Martini pointed out.

"What did he do?" Leo hurried to ask, his eyes on her left side of the face.

"Ok, questions later, we need to get out of here before they find Ronaldy unconscious in the plain."

"Better hurry then." Martini said, who was yet to be untied. Piper was already finished on Leo's wrists, so he was working on his own ankles while Piper was trying to free Martini.

Finally, they were both freed.

Piper could already hear the voices of the men in black coming closer, talking loud.

"Gotta go, gotta go…" She hurried, and with the help of Leo she climbed out of the window first, then Martini and lastly Leo, and they all started running… pretty much for their lives.

Piper heard the Dutch men shouting something, then gun shots. Piper just ran as fast as she could. And ran, and ran, and ran…

**AN: And that was it… I don't know if I liked this chapter... you tell me if you did. Thanks!**


	15. Walking Under the Hot Orange Sky

**AN: Wow… this probably has been the longest I've gone without updating a fiction… I promise it will never be this long again. I just had a very busy two weeks… a lot of stuff going on… just couldn't find the time to sit down and write. **

**Thanks you guys for reviewing… last chapter wasn't one of my best, but I hope I did better on this one… you will be the judge of that. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 15**_

OoO **Walking Under the Hot Orange Sky** OoO

Three days have passed since Piper was taken, and still there was no news on where she, or Leo, or the Italian guy were. Ronaldy wasn't anywhere around either.

Prue was released from the hospital that morning, and Grams was upstairs helping her settle down. The tension level in the manor was high that hot Sunday afternoon.

"Does he answer?" Phoebe asked impatiently.

"No." Andy said, but didn't turn the cell off until another couple of seconds to make sure.

"Damn it. Does that mean we can go there and get him to bring Brie back?" Phoebe asked.

"No Phoebe, he has custody over her. He is free to take her anywhere he wants."

"No, Andy, that can't be so simple for him! There has to be something you can do! You're a fucking cop! It's NOT FAIR!"

"None of this is fair Phoebe!" Andy snapped back with frustration. "Fuck this Phoebe! I'm working my ass off, no less then you do! So I'd appreciate it if you stop ranting in my ear!"

"Alright boys and girl, nothing will get handled this way." Grams interrupted from the top of the stairs.

"Phoebe, you go in the kitchen and make us some coffee. Andy, we don't need anymore help, I'm sure you are much more needed over at the station with Darryl and the others." Grams continued.

Andy nodded. He turned to look at Phoebe for a while, and the two joined in a short hug.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"It's ok, kiddo. Go get some rest; you've all been up for hours." He grabbed his jacket and left for his car.

"You ok?" Grams asked Phoebe.

"Yeah. How is Prue?"

"She's resting. Come on, lets get going on that coffee."

OoO--

She was running until she couldn't anymore. Her heart pounded hard, and her clothes where sticking to her wet skin. The long brown hair was everywhere. When she finally did stop her feet gave up on her and she was forced down to her knees.

With her hands on the ground, Piper tried to get her heart to catch up with her body. Then she looked up, expecting to see Leo and Martini around her. She couldn't see neither.

But she had been sure that they were running right next to her…

Then she saw the two figures, not too far away from her, one leaning heavily on the other.

She got up and finally made out Martini and Leo, who's sleeve was red with blood.

"Leo…" She let out, not sure if anyone heard her, and ran towards them.

"No! Keep going! They are still after us!" Martini yelled between breaths, but Piper had come to Leo's other side and supported him from there, and the three were moving forward again.

After a while Leo was able to run on himself again, but they were barely walking by that time. They took a turn left and made sure they were save behind a building, where they finally all flopped down to the floor.

Piper moved over to Leo, whose face has been crumpled, trying not to show pain.

It looked like the bullet had just grazed him, but he was loosing a lot of blood.

She took off a sweatshirt she had on, and folded it around Leo's shoulder and arm. He winced, obviously trying hard so she won't hear.

"Anyone still alive?" An Italian accent asked, and Piper turned to look at the panting Martini.

"Healthy like a horse." Leo hissed.

"Shut up Leo." Piper snapped, tying the sleeves of the sweatshirt together so it would stay on.

"I'll go see if there is anyone still after us." Martini announced, and headed back around the building.

"Don't let them see you!" Leo called to him.

Piper made sure the blood was not bleeding as badly any longer, then finally bothered to look up at Leo.

"Here…" He said, and took his own sleeve to wipe out some of the already dried blood Piper had on her cheek from before.

Martini came back, looking calmer.

"I saw them in a distance… they went to look for us in a whole other direction." He announced, sitting back next to the other two.

"So where the hell are we anyway?" Piper asked.

"It looks like some old buildings that haven't been in use for a while… maybe this is where Ronaldy keeps some of his business in Milan. At least he didn't take us all the way to Amsterdam."

"Right, so I should be grateful." Martini complained, and Piper was starting to ask herself how could she not see how damn_ gay_ Martini was before?

"What are you staring at?" He asked.

"Your ass." Piper mocked.

"Alright kids, lets get back to the subject please." Leo interrupted.

"Yes." Piper agreed, ignoring Martini's frown. "We should find a better hideout… maybe find any sight of humans around here that can let us call San Francisco…" Piper suggested.

"Yes, but we can't be seen with Martini." Leo hurried to say.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Martini asked, taking the comment personally.

"If people recognize your face, and believe me most will, they will arrest us all and we'll be stuck for weeks. Or even worst, Ronaldy will be informed. For all we know, there are no people here for miles aside from these old offices… they are obviously not in use by anyone but criminals."

"Well, one way or another, we need to get you to a hospital." Piper said.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine, it's just a scratch." He insisted.

"Don't make me feel sorry for you." Piper said, getting up.

She walked forward to see what was on the other side of the building. _No sight of Ronaldy's men. _Good. That would be the direction they will take.

"Ok guys, let's get going."

Martini helped Leo up, and Piper headed for his help too.

"Guys, I can walk, it's my arm that's hurt, not my brain." He mocked.

Martini and Piper looked at each other, then let go of Leo at the same time.

He almost fell back down to the floor. Piper and Martini let out a chuckle, which Leo ignored rolling his eyes, then finally the trio marched forward.

Wherever they would go, it was all the same. Buildings upon buildings, all abandoned, gray cement under their feet, and hot orange sky, with a killer sun right above them.

"I need some vodka." Martini said.

"Bite me." Piper said, tiredly.

"I'll bite you." Leo peeped.

They walked on for a while more. They were getting no where.

"This is ridiculous!" Piper suddenly stopped, throwing her hands up.

"Me biting you?" Leo asked.

"No! This! Walking around like idiots! We need to find a quicker way!" She exclaimed. Maybe it was the heat, maybe the headache, but the frustration was getting to her.

"There is no quicker way Piper…" Leo said.

"There has to be!" her voice surprised the other two. Even herself.

"Piper, you need to keep it down…" Leo started, stopping as well.

"NO! I'm sick of this! Fuck Ronaldy! Who the hell does he think he is?" She wasn't sure what she would get for screaming all that, but she felt the need to burst.

She wanted her daughter.

"And if that slimy ex of mine will do anything to my Brie, I'll kill the next living thing I see." She threatened.

Martini took a step back.

Leo walked towards her, and put his good hand on her shoulder.

"Is this about your daughter? Piper, I promise you, nothing happened to her… You have your family protecting her, not to talk about all the officers… Andy, Darryl…"

Piper shook her head. It was not enough; she wanted to be there, _with _Brie. To see with her own eyes that her girl was ok.

"Why don't we take a break guys?" Leo said, already heading closer to a building so they can sit under the shadow. Martini walked behind him, but Piper stayed at her spot, staring at the floor.

"Come on Piper… best you can do for Brie now is not give up. We're just in a fucked up situation… we'll get out of it. You just wait and see…" He was standing close to her now, the back of his hand brushing her cheek.

When she looked up, Leo couldn't resist. He pulled her closer, leaned down, and kissed her.

He was about to let go, but Piper didn't let him. God, this woman was good.

"Oh please..." Martini, complained, turning around from the love scene.

OoO--

"Your bitch fucking got away."

Ronaldy sounded mad. Very mad.

Tony glanced at a finally sleeping Brianna. God, that girl was loud. Yet so beautiful… just like her mother.

"She's not my bitch, Ronaldy. How the fuck did she get away? What can be easier then to keep some small woman in hostage with all your gangsters guarding her? Give me a break Ronaldy…" Tony almost wanted to laugh. Ronaldy _was_ the most hideous criminal in the book.

"Shut up Granolas. This is bad news for you too. If she's back in San Francisco, we're both going down. You'll loose your precious daughter again, and rot in jail in my company. Now, you either get the fuck out of your little hiding place in safe San Francisco and come here to help me, or you can say goodbye to the good life."

Tony considered this.

_Fuck. _

"I'll be there tomorrow morning." He said, and hung up.

He looked back down at the sleeping Brie.

"Time to take a trip Precious… you never did get a chance to say goodbye to mommy, did you?"

Tony smiled.

_Piper, here we come. _

**AN: Ohhh… what's gonna happen now? Tony is heading to Milan too… (evil aren't I?). Hope you liked this chapter.. I personally love Martini. I think he's the best… lol. I'll try and update as soon as I can… thank you all so much for sticking with me… please leave me a review. **


	16. Surrounded

**AN: wow… I made you wait a looong time didn't I… again, I'm sorry… but I'm doing my best. **

**I've already asked this on my other fiction, but for those who don't read it;**

**Remember LUSTVILLE? It's one of my PiperLeo fics, non magical. My favorite from the ones I've posted on here. I have good ideas for a sequel… now, the question is, would you like me to write one? If majority would, then I will, after I finish both this, and 'Life Is Inescapable'. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 16**_

OoO **Surrounded** OoO

"Dear god, make her shut up." Tony whispered, actually looking up as if in prayer. Yes, he was getting desperate.

The girl –his daughter- hasn't shut up for over two hours now. She was crying like crazy.

There were no woman on the small jet, and the other few passengers were sending him hateful glares for having the loud child on board of the plane.

"Will you shut the fucking thing up?" An oversized, heavy man spit, his sandwich not yet fully chewed in his mouth. It looked like the buttons of his suit were having a hard time keeping it together.

"You're gonna have to stop cussing next to my daughter first." Tony mocked.

"Watch that mouth, Granolas. And she's too damn small to understand any of this shit."

"Beep." Tony mocked again, cutting of the fat man's last word. He couldn't remember the bastard's name, but he was already feeling better, now that he had someone to argue with.

"Oh you…" The fat man was about to get up, but a flight attendant came by quickly to see what was going on.

The fat man, glared at her –tall, slender, hot body- and with the sly smile on his face he had obviously forgotten of his anger towards Tony.

Tony shook his head, smiling. His cell was vibrating.

"Yes?" He spoke into it.

"Granolas. Where the fuck are you?" Ronaldy's irritated voice came.

"I'm on a plane, Ronaldy, I can't hurry the pilot." Tony relaxed in his seat, taking a slip of his wine.

"How soon will your ass be here?"

"Three hours tops. We're already above Europe." Tony said, looking out the window.

"Good. Do you have your guys bring those tracking devices you were talking about? This place is huge, they can be anywhere."

"Don't sweat it. We'll find them in no time with this equipment. We'll have direct access to zoom in satellite photos, and we'll find their position within a short hour. Now, let me have a peaceful flight. I'll call you before we land." With that, Tony hung up.

OoO--

"Oh, come on Leo… stop being mister mysterious." Piper whined

"I am not going to tell you this. What are we, in high school?"

"Fuck that. Go on! Tell us!" she encouraged.

"Ok. It was in my freshman year of college. We did it in a small, old, beat up Beatle."

"Dear god." Martini said, and both he and Piper burst out laughing.

"Oh, and you're laughing now?"

"Go on, tell us more!" Martini was still laughing when he started talking.

"We kept banging out heads against everything. And we couldn't take out clothes off, just a little, since it was so small."

Piper and Martini were both laughing even harder.

"Anyway, I ended up opening the door of the car; we both fell out, and continued on the ground." Leo was laughing now too.

After hours of walking god knows where, they were all tired and trying to keep positive. Piper asked what was the worst place they'd had sex at, and Leo was forced to share his.

"Alright, it's your turn now, missy. Shoot."

Piper stopped laughing.

"I don't remember." She said, looking away.

"Oh, please… that is so cheep. Spill it woman." Martini said.

Piper thought for a moment, and then said;

"Alright. I was in college, he was younger then me. A year or two. He took me to his apartment, and we did it in his room." She said, as if that was all there was to it.

"Excuse me? I want details, I gave you mine." Leo demanded.

"Hang on, I'm getting there. He had 3 dogs."

"So? You don't fancy dogs?" Martini asked.

"No, dogs are fine. But when I'm making love to a man, I don't like to have 3 dogs staring at me like it was a show." Piper muttered.

Martini and Leo were quiet for a moment, but then they both opened with hideous giggles.

"I can just see it…" Leo said.

"Please, don't." Piper commented, but the two guys were still laughing.

When they were done, Leo and Piper turned to look at Martini. It was his turn.

"Do you really want me to share this?" He asked.

Piper and Leo looked at each other, and soon were in an agreement.

"Nah."

OoO--

Tony climbed down the stairs of the plane, his hands in his pickets, his san glasses sitting firmly on his nose, blocking the harsh sun from his eyes. A few yards away from him stood Ronaldy, with four of his black suit gang standing behind him. A bunch of Dutch gorillas, Tony thought to himself. He smiled.

"Good to see you." Ronaldy sneered.

Behind Tony, came out his assistant, carrying a baby seat with this infant daughter, Brianna, in it.

"No time for small talk my friend. I think we should get right to the business." Tony said, knowing that was what Ronaldy was in reality longing for.

"Good. What's that girl doing here?" Ronaldy asked, pointing at Brie.

"I brought my daughter along. Any problems?"

"No. As long as you can find her mother for me."

"That's what I'm here for." Tony said, tapping on Ronaldy's shoulder, then getting into one of the black cars that drove by with Ronaldy.

It was time to hunt down Mama.

OoO--

"This place looks ok." Piper said, looking around. They got being a building where the already setting sun was casting a shadow. It was pretty hidden, so there was no way they would be found if someone was looking for them, unless they took the same way to get being that building as the three escapers did.

"Good. Let's rest." Leo offered, and the three walked up and said against the wall.

"How is everyone holding up?"

"Eh. That shoulder must really sting." Piper commented, looking at Leo.

"I'll live. It's not too bad."

"Right, be a Macho." Martini sneered.

Piper looked ahead. It was about 6 pm, if Piper calculated the time right from what her watch was showing, still Californian time. A feeling of despair was sinking in. She so eagerly wanted to have her daughter with her. She hasn't seen her for days. Nor did she see any of the rest of her family… and Prue. God, she hoped she was ok.

"You ok?" Leo's voice interrupted.

Piper turned to look at him, and squeezed a smile out.

"Come here." He moved closer to her, and Piper leaned against his good shoulder.

This time, Martini didn't make any comments, and let it be.

Piper, feeling relaxed, closed her eyes.

"You think Brie is ok?" She asked Leo, even though she knew well there was no way for him to know.

"Of course. She's in many good hands."

"She is." Piper agreed firmly.

"Yes. You can take a nap if you want." Leo suggested.

"Ok." Piper half whispered, liking the idea, already drifting off into slumber in the hot weather.

_Hmmm. This is nice. _

Piper must have drifted off for a while, and when she started hearing many voices she thought she was still dreaming it. But then she felt someone trying to wake her up.

"Get up!" It was Leo's voice. Piper cracked her eyes open.

He was on his feet, already trying to pull her up with him.

"Hurry up!" That was Martini.

"Come one Piper, we have to get out of here!"

Piper finally fully opened her eyes and acknowledged the sound of cars coming closer.

"They found us?" She asked groggily. It was already dark outside.

"Yes! Go!" Martini yelled, yet quietly.

Piper realized the cars were not far, and she let Leo pull her as they ran.

For long minutes, all she could hear was the sound of their heavy rhythmic breathing as they ran, but when they reached a turn, suddenly two bright lights were right in front of them, making their eyes sting.

They had to stop, and then Piper felt Leo's hand pulling her in another direction, around the car, but another one stopped sharply next to the first on, and it seemed there was no way out. The cars being them had already caught up. They were trapped.

_Oh god._

"Leo, we have to do something!" Piper panicked.

The people were already coming out of the cars.

"We can't. We're surrounded." Martini said.

"Good call." A familiar voice said. Piper brought her hand to block out the bright lights coming from the cars, and tried to make out the figure that was advancing towards them.

"Tony?" She heard Leo ask quietly, and suddenly Piper recognized the deep voice and the tall built.

Piper thought she was dreaming. Not because Tony was there, which was a shock on its own, but because she could swear she was hearing a baby crying. Or, to be more exact, Brie.

"Piper, Piper, Piper… what will I do with you?" Tony chuckled. Move men were out of their cars now, their guns ready to shoot.

"Leo, do you hear…" Piper started silently, but Leo answered fast.

"You're daughter is in that car."

Piper stopped breathing, _Brie… precious Brie. He had her. Bastard. _

**AN: And there you have it… please let me know what you thought, and leave a comment about Lustville; yay or nay, if you haven't yet. **


	17. Goodbye, Italian

**AN: And finally… I'm updating. **

**This takes off right where last chapter stopped, so a personal suggestion would be to go back and read the few last lines just to refresh your memories, otherwise you'll be lost. **

**From now on I'll be trying to speed up my updating rate… school is not out yet, but other things that's been going on slowed down and I now have more time for myself, so I can update more. **

**BTW, I'll be writing a Lustville sequel like I had promised, because most of you were pretty positive about it. After I finish the two fics I'm working on now I'll be gone for a little while, but then I'll start working on the sequel plus an original fiction that I'll post on fictionPress. **

**Anywho, enjoy this chapter… and thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing… It's really great. I love love love reading reviews… which I know everyone does, but I felt I should mention that. Enjoy this chapter… **

_**Chapter 17**_

OoO **Goodbye, Italian** OoO

Leo gripped his hand around Piper's, knowing that she needed to stay strong, and sane. Her eyes were fixed on the car that Tony had stepped out of. Brie's whales were now even clearer.

Tony was smugly advancing towards them. All Leo could hear was the deep panting coming from Martini, Piper and himself. They ran as fast as they could. It wasn't fast enough.

Ronaldy's mob was now standing all around them. Leo knew Ronaldy himself was between them too, but it was well over midnight and the lights from the cars weren't permitting them to seem much more then the outlines of the men. Although, Tony was close enough to recognize his sly face.

Piper's grip was tightening, and he could almost feel the blood in her hand heat up with anger. She was either about to have a panic attack, or she was about to murder someone. Preferably Tony.

"You look beautiful, love." Tony carried on his pathetic speech. He crossed over closer to the surrounded threesome, until he was standing face to face with Piper.

"Son of a bitch." Piper breathed. "How dare you take her? You have no right!" Piper's voice wasn't loud, but it was dominant.

"Actually, Piper, and you should know this; I have full custody of our daughter in her mother's absence. And that, love, I intend to keep. I'm quiet found of the girl. She's a trooper." Tony gave a slight chuckle, and Leo thought that if Piper wouldn't loose her cools and burst soon, Leo will.

"This is not your style Tony." Piper played Tony's game.

"Is that so?" Tony was interested.

"You're a lawyer, Tony. I thought you had more dignity then this."

Tony was smiling again.

"Well, in that case, maybe you just don't know me well enough, darling."

Finally, Ronaldy stepped out and walked closer to the rest of them. He looked satisfied.

"Didn't run far, I see." He smiled.

Now it was Martini who almost stepped forward to put his fist into Ronaldy, but someone from behind stopped him. One of the black suited guys.

"Showtime…" Ronaldy chuckled quietly, and what happened next happened so fast Leo had no time to react.

Ronaldy pulled a gun from under his jacket, and seconds later three shots were heard in that quiet hot night in Milan.

All three shots were fired directly in Martini's chest.

Piper screamed.

Martini stumbled.

He was dead even before he hit the cement ground.

Down went the Italian man.

OoO--

"Darryl? What is it?" Phoebe asked Darryl even before she greeted him as she opened the front door.

"Good news. We verified that two jets left San Francisco in the past two days, with a difference of 9 hours. The witnesses we talked to verified that Ronaldy indeed was on the first one, and we're almost positive that both Tony and Brie were on the second one. Both headed to Milan." Daryl was telling while stepping inside the house.

Andy came in right behind him.

"You think that they took Piper and the others to Milan?" Grams questioned.

By then they all stepped into the living room, where Prue was laying on the couch, feeling a lot better now.

"It's a good lead." Andy said, walking over to his wife and planting a kiss on her forehead "How are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"So what are you going to do?" Prue asked instead.

"We're going to Milan. It's our best bet."

"The problem is, the chief refuses to believe that Ronaldy or Tony had anything to do with the kidnappings… with their high reputation and all. Although, I don't see the sense in that. Two of the best lawyers in the state went missing… the third best one should be a suspect."

"So you're not going?" Phoebe asked.

"We are, but we won't be having as much people with us as we would have liked." Andy explained.

"God… Tony took Brie to Milan?" Grams asked, shocked.

"That son of a bitch. I'd probably kill him if I could." Prue said, and she meant it.

"When are you going?" Phoebe asked. She needed to know Piper and Brie were both safe more then anything else in the world.

"Right now. We stopped here to tell you guys and say goodbye." Andy said.

"Please be careful…" Prue took Andy's hand in hers, and held it tightly for just a moment.

"And bring my grandchild safely back to us…" Grams added.

The two officers nodded, and after a short round of farewell they vanished behind the door, promising to keep in touch every step of the way.

"God help them." Grams said, and set down, sighing.

OoO--

Piper couldn't believe it. Just a few seconds ago, Ronaldy was standing in front of them with his usual sly smile, and now, only a few seconds later; Martini was lying limp on the ground, his body twisted in a way that is impossible for a man if he were still alive.

She couldn't help but let out a sharp scream, covering her mouth with her hands as thick blood filled the floor around Martini's body.

Before she knew it, the gun was pointed at her.

Ronaldy was ready to shoot.

It was Tony who stopped him.

"No! You idiot!" Tony, who was probably twice Ronaldy's size, grabbed his arm and twisted it back, snatching the gun out of his hands.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Ronaldy was in rage.

A few of the black suit men stepped up, ready to protect their boss if the command came.

"Fuck you Ronaldy, you're not shooting her." That was more of a command then anything else.

"Now you listen to me Granolas, I've risked enough as it is! I'm not taking any more chances, you hear me!" Ronaldy spit.

Piper was still in shock.

Martini was dead. DEAD.

The puddle of blood around him was still growing. And when the smell of blood mixed with the armors bullets that were just shot reached her nose, Piper's knees gave up on her and soon it was just Leo's tight grip around her waist that kept her up.

The worst part was; Brie was still crying, hard.

Suddenly Piper felt someone else's hands on her too, and she put effort on herself not to loose it and stand up.

The hands belonged to Tony. Piper saw Leo reach out to fight.

"No." She stated shortly, and Leo obeyed.

With regained strength, Piper turned around to face Tony.

He must have taken it as a sign of welcoming, because he immediately extended his arms, and sly smile still on his face.

Piper didn't wait long before she kicked her knee up and scored exactly where she'd aimed.

Tony gulped with pain, and bent down.

Suddenly all the guns were aiming at Piper.

"Wait…" Tony managed from his crumpled position. She noticed he was smiling again. "Hold it… I deserved that one." He said, and burst out chuckling.

It made Piper feel horrible, knowing that once again it was him above her, the way it's always been in their marriage, she was just too blind to see it.

"Granolas, let's get going. Before they get away again." Ronaldy pushed.

"Alright. Wyatt, go in that car. Piper, come with me." Tony stood up straight and instructed.

"No-" Leo started, but stopped when Tony raised a gun to Piper's head.

"What is it, Wyatt? You want my girl? Always have, haven't you? You think I don't know about that night about a year and a half ago?" Tony asked, waving the gun closer to the back of her head.

Leo stayed quiet. Piper knew that he wouldn't take any risks, especially now that one of them was already lost.

"I thought so. Move it." He instructed, and two of the black suit men came behind Leo and 'escorted' him to one of the black SUVs.

Leo looked back to Piper right before he was pushed into the car, and she got a short glimpse of a slight smile, one which she was thankful for more then he'd ever know.

Tony removed the gun, and said; "Let's go."

They weren't going in the direction of the car from which Brie's tired cries could be heard from. She stopped.

"Tony, let me see her." She said sharply. Then, giving in, she added in a whisper; "Please."

She saw him ponder for a moment.

"Very well." And they headed to the other car.

As soon as the door was opened, Piper saw her small baby in the back seat. Her small face was red and her mouth was wide open, and the scream was heartbreaking.

Piper quickly climbed to the back seat and reached to pull her daughter from the baby seat.

At first Brie only cried harder, but as Piper pulled her close to her chest, Brie stopped crying, as if recognizing her mother's touch.

Piper pulled her away to show her her face, assure her she was in safe hands, and Brie didn't cry anymore. She just whimpered and hiccupped probably for all the hours she's been crying. Piper held her closely, tears rolling from her own eyes as she rocked the baby. Piper loved her more then anything else in the world.

She remembered, when she was pregnant with her, that people had told her that once she'd have her baby, she'll feel an overwhelming amount of love, one that can't be described in words. Piper didn't pay much attention. She thought she knew love.

But ever since she held Brie the first time, she experienced something which justified what people had been telling her.

The car started going, and Piper looked up to see Tony sitting next to the driver's seat, where one of the black suits was.

Tony hadn't said anything. Piper knew that he wasn't evil… he knew love. He had loved her once. Maybe he even felt bad now… for what he'd done. But all that didn't matter to Piper any longer.

She cradled Brie even closer to herself, firmly deciding that if anyone will try to take her again they'll have to kill Piper first.

She felt Brie's breathing slow, and her small body relaxed against Piper's, and Piper cried. She cried for Brie, and for her sisters, and for Leo, and for Martini… and finally, for herself.

**AN: please leave a review. I'll update as soon as I can.**


End file.
